LOCOS POR AMARSE
by Sally-Piter-Kn
Summary: Draco descubre que no puede vivir sin Hermione, pero tampoco sin Ginny. Ginny descubre su infidelidad con Granger, esta se enfada mucho.... sin dejar de lado que pansy esta embarazada! entrad... por favor.
1. Una PEQUEÑA historia de amor

ESTE ES MI SEGUNDO FIC EN SOLITARIO.

LOCOS POR AMARSE!!!

BUENO... LENA... A VER... QUE ESTO ES PARA TI.

SOLO PARA TI, Y PARA LOS QUE QUERAN LEER.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FELICIDADES!!!!!!!!!!!!!

15 DE NOVIEMBRE... CUMPLE LENA!!!!!!!!!!!!! BUENO... CHIKI, K OLVIDARTE DE LAS PENAS SERA LO MEJOR .... Y K ME LEEAS COÑO, A VER SI TE GUSTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CAPITULO 1: UNA pequeña HISTORIA DE AMOR...  
  
Hola a todos:  
  
Os voy a contar una pequeña historia de amor, bueno... pequeña, no es la palabra a lo que la define exactamente. Pero en fin, simplemente es una historia de amor relatada desde mi punto de vista. Quizá, para confiaros todo lo que sentí y todo lo que hice, aunque es muy difícil para mi, puesto que fueron bastantes tonterías. También os he de decir que yo no he tenido mucha buena suerte con las chicas, y menos con las novias. Y no me refiero a que nunca salí con ellas, sino a que mi relación casi nunca funciono con ninguna. Ay el amor....  
  
Y bien, esta es mi historia que después de mucho pensarlo me he decidido a anotarla en estas hojas, que no se si algún día llegaran a las manos de alguien, en este caso vosotros, que leéis esto, o por curiosidad o por gusto, pero que simplemente lo leéis.  
  
 También compartiré los pensamientos de una persona, en concreto Ginny Weasley, que me animo a escribirla y que sin sus sentimientos, esta historia, nunca seria lo mismo.  
  
Bien, quizás debería empezar por que mi nombre es Draco Malfoy.  
  
**  
  
Todo empezó un día, una mañana diferente de Séptimo, mi ultimo año en Hogwars, y en el fondo me daba pena, puesto que me gustaba ir allí. Y desde quinto las chicas me habían cogido el gusto.  
  
 Me levante con un animo excelente, y no sabia si era por la noche anterior, que había sido realmente increíble con Susan Bones, mi pareja sexual, aunque no sabría definirla, por que ella había tenido muchos desengaños con sus parejas. Susan y yo nos lo pasábamos muy bien juntos todas las noches de sábado, antes de que iniciaran un nuevo método de diversión, que se extendió como costumbre de este dia todas las noches. Pero eso seria mas tarde.   
  
Me duche, me vestí, y hice lo que todas las mañanas. Baje a desayunar esperando que hoy domingo hubiera poca gente en el comedor. Y efectivamente, al bajar allí, me encontré con pocas personas, al menos de mi curso. Mis dos estúpidos amigos gays habían hecho un club homosexual para toda la gente de Hogwarts que fuera como ellos. Pero nadie les discriminaba, puesto que las diferencias en los magos se distinguía por su categoría mágica.  
Aunque he de reconocer que no me hacia mucha gracia tener a dos gays todo el día lamiéndome el culo, hasta que me dijeron que eran novios y yo empecé casi a vomitar. Ahora me doy cuenta de fue una tontería, como muchas de las que he hecho. Formaron la Fundación Gay en Hogwarts (FGH)  
Bueno, bien, entré por la puerta grande del comedor, y al entrar en mi mesa estaba Blaise Zabinni, pero ese chico nunca me había caído muy bien, asi que me senté en mi sitio ignorándole. En la mesa de Revenclaw distinguí a algunos de mi curso, como Terry Boot y algunos. En la mesa de Hufflepuff vi a mi querida Susan Bones, mi chica por diversión, porque en realidad no había nada serio. También estaba  Hannah Abbot, que he de decir que estaba muy buena y que llevaba todo lo que llevaba de curso, un mes, detrás de ella.   
  
Pero esa mañana me decidí a fijar en otras personas, como por ejemplo, Hermione Granger, que nunca me había caído mal, pero he de reconocer que siempre me había metido con ella para fastidiar a sus asquerosos amigos, es decir, Potter y Weasley.  
  
La chica de la que hablo, esta vez estaba sola en la mesa  con algunos alumnos de cursos inferiores. Esa mañana estaba realmente muy guapa. Sus caderas se movían como al son de una música suave, sus pechos eran despampanantes y realmente perfectos, era bastante guapa para lo feúcha que era antes, y siempre he sabido que era muy buena persona. Ni siquiera toque mi desayuno, me sentí hipnotizado por sus espaladas y sus piernas perfectas y blancas. Su pelo estaba totalmente ondulado con formas naturales. La vi coger su maleta de los libros y empezar a irse. De repente, como si me hubieran avisado me levante y corrí para ponerme delante de ella y poder verla mas de cerca. Porque si era un cebo fácil pensaba ir a por ella. Dios que buena que estaba la Granger.  
Ya cerca me puse delante aposta.  
  
- Malfoy, quítate.- dijo ella con fría voz.  
- Umm... Granger...  
- ¿Que?  
- Me preguntaba si... habías hecho el ejercicio de Transformaciones. - dije mirándola de arriba abajo y deteniéndome varias veces en sus seductores senos, pero ella se percato a mi excusa y a mi mirada y dijo fría y distante:  
- ¿Que estas mirando?    
- Umm... Pues que no se como no me había fijado antes de tu seductor cuerpo- dije pícaro.  
- Umm... pues yo si me habia fijado antes en tu seductor cuerpo...- dijo  con una voz totalmente sensual y echándome una ultima mirada se marcho, dejándome totalmente de piedra.   
  
Eso me dejo... totalmente aturdido, pensé toda el día en ella, en mi nueva presa, en mi nueva novia, en mi nueva compañera sexual, o... mi nuevo amor.  
Bueno, una vez se hubo ido, me quede pensando. Hoy era domingo, un nuevo día para aquellos amantes de la luz y el frío de Octubre. Bien, pues me decidí a conquistarla. Ella tenia un buen cuerpo, y por todo lo que había oído un buen corazón, puesto que eso era una de las cosas que me interesaban después de que la... la... la zorra de Pansy se había tirado a 4 tíos en una semana el año pasado, mientras se supone, que estaba saliendo con migo. Ahora no la soporto ver, joder la tía,  me partió el corazón y me hizo bastante daño, y empecé a descubrir que me importaban mas las personas con un buen corazón que las... (N/AS: es un chico, yo no. oki?)  
  
Subí a mi sala común, llegue a mi cuarto y me senté en el escritorio, entonces empecé a escribir una carta para la Granger. En ella ponía:  
  
_  
Hermione Granger:  
  
A las 5 de la tarde en el Hall.   
_  
  
Lo doble y le puse un cordel dorado y lo ate a su preciosa lechuza morada con ojos blancos y la lanzo por la ventana antes susurrándole "Hermione Granger". A las cinco esperaba ver a esa hermosa muchacha allí.  
  
Me baje a mi sala común, que no es una mazmorra como todo el mundo piensa, sino una torre normal y corriente con sillones verdes, chimenea, ventanas, mesas, baños... etc, lo que suele tener una sala común confortable.   
  
Bien... al bajar me encontré allí con la.... umm... zorra de Pansy Parkinson, mi ex-novia. La muy guarra estaba sobando a Blaise Zabbinni que disfrutaba como nunca de las blancas y suaves piernas de esa puta.   
  
Yo estaba muy nervioso, tenia que pensar que decirle a la Granger, ni siquiera en la nota ponía mi nombre así que no se lo esperaría nunca que fuera yo. Jeje... era una sorpresa para una chica tan maravillosa como ella. Sus piernas ya dejaban locos a mas de un chico, me había enterado de que los ex-novios de la Granger era sus dos mejores amigos... era un poco extraño... primero lo intento, creo yo, con el pobretón Weasley, que nunca me ha caído del todo mal, sino mi padre me dijo que no merecían ser magos y yo pues igual... bueno y después de esta historia nunca pensare lo mismo de ellos... siempre me cayo mal porque iba con Potter, mi enemigo, al que siempre he tenido envidia porque siempre ha tenido mas fama que yo en todo... y encima el muy idiota ha tenido a una infinidad de novias... que asqueroso... también fue novio de la Granger, pero por lo que me han contado acabo fatal con el, no tengo ni idea de porque fue, solo se que ya no son ni novios ni amigos, al contrario que con el Weasley, que con el si que sigue teniendo confianza.  
  
Me senté en un sillón al lado de Millicent Bulstrode, que era una chica muy maja, y empezamos a hablar de tonterías y a reírnos. Que bien me lo pasaba a su lado... era muy simpática y muy buena persona con los que ella quería, pero era bastante fea... y la pobre estaba escasa de novios... yo la decía que se fuera con el Longbotton, que eran parecidos, y es verdad, pero ella me niega alguna relación con algún Gryffindor... pues hay algunas de esa casa...  
  
ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººGINNYºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
Acababa de subir de desayunar, entre en mi sala común y allí me encontré con mis amigas, Jane y Leire, ellas subieron con migo a la habitación. Leire era mi mejor amiga, no es que fuera muy guapa pero su buen corazón rompía con todo.  
Jane estaba un poco loca, en mi opinión en la edad del pavo, si, bueno todas estábamos en la edad del pavo. Pero Hermione Granger era la que mas lo estaba pasando, porque no había quien la aguantara... veía un buen culo y ya me pellizcaba el brazo, veía a Draco Malfoy, y me tiraba del pelo... veía un buen cuerpo y también me pellizcaba... no había quien la aguantara. (N/A: a que me recordara...???? ^^)  
Mientras íbamos por el pasillo de las chicas, vi la habitación de Hermione, y les dije a mis amigas que luego iba, que tenia que verla.  
Así hice, me pare delante de su puerta y llame.  "pom, pom"  
De dentro de la habitación oía la voz aguda de la chica, me abrió la puerta y me dijo que pasara y me sentara. La pregunte que que tal le iban las cosas.  
  
- Bastante bien... ¿tu?  
- Yo bien...  
  
Mientras estábamos ahí hablando durante media hora ella me dijo:  
  
- Voy un momento al baño ¿vale?  
- Si.- ella desapareció por la puerta del baño.  
   
Mire su mesilla de noche... me encantaba su joyerito, era de cristalitos y se le podía encender una luz y se veían todos los colores de los cristales. Era redondo... y dentro tenia todas las joyas que sus padres, sus novios y su familia le habían regalado. Cogí un colgante de oro que tenia una hoja otoñal, ese se lo había regalado Ron, mi hermano, era muy bonito y por detrás tenia escrito un pequeño poema:  
   
_Esto no es todo mi amor,  
hay mucho más  
dentro de mi corazón.  
TE QUIERO MIONE.  
  
_Así es como la llamaba mi hermano, era el único que lo hacia... Hasta que cortaron, ya que fueron novios y no acabaron muy bien... pero por lo menos, algo raro, seguían siendo muy amigos.  Al contrario que con Harry, que había acabado con una buena bronca, como yo acabe con el. No nos soportábamos. Pero bueno...  
De repente una lechuza apareció en el alfeizar de la ventana, era morada y con los ojos blancos, hacia ruiditos. Me levante y cogí el sobre,  en el ponía: "Hermione Granger", no me pude contener, y se que obre mal, pero no pude evitarlo y lo abrí.   
Ahh, mi sorpresa, era un anónimo... que emocionante... "quizá me divierta un rato con el bromista" pensé_._  
Me guarde el pergamino y cuando salió ella no la dije nada. Fui mala, traicione a mi amiga, pero seria maravilloso ver la cara que ponía el chico cuando me viese... me entro risa nada mas pensarlo... jejej... Hermione apareció por la puerta del baño y me pregunto:  
- ¿De que te ríes?  
- De nada.  
- Ahh... bueno...  
- Bueno, Herm, que me piro.  
- Vale, adiós Ginn.  
Yo me perdí por detrás de la puerta. Esta tarde a las 5:00 tenia una cita con un desconocido, y que bien me lo iba a pasar. Camine hasta mi cuarto y entre, vi a Leire que se estaba vistiendo con ropa normal,  y yo también hice lo mismo.  
A las 4 de la tarde yo estaba muy nerviosa, en mi cuarto no paraba, me tumbaba en la cama, me volvía a levantar, cogía una pluma para escribir algo y al meterla en el tintero se cayo encima de mi pantalón blanco.   
- Joder!- exclame, estaba muy furiosa, mi mejor pantalón blanco de pana manchado con tinta. Además de tonta, fui estúpida, en vez de coger mi varita y hacer un hechizo me cambie de pantalón y me puse unos vaqueros. Leire se percato de mi nerviosismo y me pregunto con el entrecejo fruncido.  
- ¿se puede saber que te pasa?  
La mire sorprendida y me acorde que ella no sabia lo de la cita, así que me senté en mi cama y decidí contárselo. Después ella alucinada, me dijo:  
- Ginny, ¿estas tonta?  
- ¿Por que?- pregunte yo inocentemente.  
- Que ¿Por que?- me miro extrañada y dijo-: anónima o firmada, es de ella. ¿No?  
- Si...  
- Bien... pues como es de ella, dasela.  
- Ohh... Leire... que poco sabes de Hermione.  
- No, Ginny, sabré poco, pero esa carta no es mía ni tuya, así que devuélvesela.  
- No, Leire...  hay mucha gente que se quiere reír de Herm... pues le voy a evitar las risas con una buena bronca.  
- ¿Reír? jaja... Ginny... ahora mismo eres tu la que se ríe de ella. Dasela, tiene que aprender a defenderse.- dijo muy seria.  
- Ahh... yo nunca me reiría de Hermione... y ahora, déjame tu, que yo haga lo que crea conveniente.- dije enfadada con la pesada de Leire.  
- ¿Y si fuera de tu hermano?- dijo ella atrevidamente. Me canse y le conteste de malas maneras.  
- Agg... Déjame ya de una puta vez, no sabes lo que dices.  
Me levante y muy furiosa me fui hacia el Hall, a ver quien era el admirador de Hermione. Eran menos cuarto... pero espere a que llegara. Me senté en un banco a esperar. Vi pasar a Harry por delante mi, me miro como asqueado, y yo con todo mi morro le dije:  
- ¿Tienes algún problema? Potter.- había tanto odio entre nosotros que hasta nos llamábamos por el apellido.  
- No, Weasley... aunque si dejaras de mirarme con esa cara de asco...  
- Mi cara no es de asco ¿Eh?- dije muy enfadada.  
- Lo que tu digas, Ginny.- dijo el y se fue a marchar, cuando yo le conteste:  
- ¿De donde tanta confianza?  
- Cállate.- dijo esto y se marcho. Me había enfadado el puto niñato de Potter, cuando un chico rubio platino entro en el Hall. Me sorprendio ver al tio bueno de Malfoy (N/Ginny: se que estas leyendo esto, Draco, pero aunque sea verdad, te lo tenias muy creído, y se que esto te enfada) en el Hall. Mire mi reloj y eran las 5 en punto. No había nadie mas en la sala y me acerque y le pregunte:  
- Oye Malfoy...- el se giro rápidamente, dándose un susto.  
- Ahh... me has asustado, Weasley.  
- Perdón...  
- ¿Sabes donde esta Granger?- entonces comprendí que la nota se la había escrito el tío mas bueno de Hogwarts... ummm... "¿Le regaño? NO, que esta muy bueno, no buenísimo" pensé esto y no te que se me abrían los ojos como platos del asombro. Saque la nota del bolsillo del pantalón y dije:  
- Así que tu eres el dueño de esta nota ¿eh?  
- Ehh...  ¿como la tienes tu Weasley?- parecía enfadado, pero mas aun lo estaba yo.- es que no se atrevía a venir ella.  
- Ehh... No... ¿Acaso te querías reír de ella?  
- ¿Yo? ¿Reírme de la Granger? Estas tu muy loca.- dijo el sorprendido.  
- Bueno.. ¿Y para que la querías?- dije interrogante. Por supuesto me lo iba a decir.  
- Ay! Weasley, no me fastidies. ¿Vale? Dime donde esta.  
- Que no Malfoy.- dije ya mosqueada.  
- Venga, Weasley...- pero en vez de rogármelo o lo que fuera, el tío, me empieza a mirar de arriba a abajo. Y me dice- nunca me había fijado en tu perfecto cuerpo, Weasley.  
Esta claro, que por la cara que puse, esto me pillo por sorpresa. Bien... decidí seguirle el juego, que hasta hace poco había empezado lanzando miradas seductoras a ciertas partes de su anatomía.  
- Ehh... que casualidad, Malfoy.... tu me pareces mucho mas perfecto que ninguno, puesto que seguro que eres el que tiene cierta parte del cuerpo mas grande de todos los chicos de Hogwarts. jaja.- me reí, pero me había sentido como una estúpida.  
- jaja- también se rió- No tengo ni idea, pero no dudes que esta tiene un considerable tamaño.  
Eso me excito aun mas... madre mía, lo que paso por mi mente en aquel preciso momento. Entonces para mi sorpresa me dijo muy, pero que muy seductoramente:  
- ¿Quieres comprobarlo?  
  


*********************

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Si nos hubieramos conocido antes

BUENO AKI TIENEN OTRO CAPITULO DE LOCOS POR AMARSE.

GINNY: SI OTRO CAPITULO!

DRACO:  SI, QUE POR CIERTO, MI PARTE ES LA MEJOR...

GINNY: PUES NO.

DRACO: PUES SIIII, PIKAJOSA.

GINNY: BUAH! ME DA IGUAL!!! K OPINEN LOS LECTORES, JEJE VA CON SEGUNDAS.

DRACO: TE KERO MUCHO GINNY.

AUTORA: BUENO LENA ESTO ES PARA TI, Y ESTA ES UNA DE MIS MOVIDAS, EJEM.

K OS GUSTE A TODOS!!!!

(*): precaución, palabra obscena o "fea"

CAPITULO 2: SI NOS HUBIERAMOS CONOCIDO ANTES.

ººººººº Continuación de Ginny

- ¿Quieres comprobarlo?

Joder... joder... como me sentí en ese momento, no se si bien o mal, pero esta claro que todo esto me estaba sorprendiendo mucho. Siempre me ha odiado, o eso creía hasta entonces.

- NO, gracias. Aunque...

- Ohh... has dicho NO. Pero si ya la estas viendo.

EHh??? estaba tonto el chico este, o no me había entendido?

- EHh???

- joder... mi altura se ve a simple vista.

Era tonto, definitivamente... Bueno... pues yo le conteste:

- SI.... eso mismo....- sarcásticamente, of course- tu altura...

- Jaja, es broma... los dos sabemos a que nos referíamos... pero... si yo enseño mi "parte" tu enseñas otra.- se estaba excitando el chico, y no se daba cuenta de que tenia pocas esperanzas, aunque claro, quien no quiere un cuerpo como el de Draco Malfoy, ummm...

- No, déjalo para otro día.- dije yo desilusionada.

- Bueno entonces... ¿Que hacemos? porque yo he venido para estar con una chica, pero esta no esta, y tengo otra...

- Tu no tienes a nadie.- gruñí yo.

- Vale, dime alguna idea.

- Bien, yo también he venido aquí para algo, así que... vayamos a dar un paseo por los terrenos.- propuse.

- Esta bien.- dijo el muy secamente.

Caminábamos lentamente por los pasillos y me sorprendí mirándole el... el "pompis" (N/Draco: joder ginny, si k eres fisna, que coño, ridícula... aun no se si esa palabra es la mejor para definir el "pompis") poco después de darme cuenta me puse roja, el no me estaba mirando y no se dio cuenta de mi sonrojamiento. Menos mal!

Caminamos lentamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts hasta llegar a la salida de atrás que daba a los jardines con bancos. Salimos y en seguida note el frío invernal de aquella época, los árboles estaban sin hojas, y estas estaban esparcidas por el suelo, el pelo se me fue para atrás volado por el aire, y su pelo engominado siguió igual que siempre. Escogimos un banco para sentarnos. El enseguida  me pregunto:

- Weasley... ¿Por qué  has venido tu en vez de  la Granger?

- Ehhh.... buff... pues nada,  la verdad, no se lo digas- dije preocupada, pues si se enteraba Hermione me iba a matar-  ella no sabe que recibió una nota anónima.

- ¿Que?- vaya cara que puso... madre mía yo me moría de la risa. Jajaj. Os la intentare describir...a ver... tenia los labios en forma de  una  "o" y los ojos abiertos como platos (OoO), y las cejas pues... ceñidas... jeje, que feo estaba en ese momento.

-  Pues eso... yo no se lo he dicho, vine por ella para gastar  una broma  a aquel que la hiciera daño... ya sabes... mucha gente se quiere reír de ella...

- Yo no quería.- dijo inocentemente, jaja, Malfoy inocente.

- Bueno... puede que mientas...

- No... yo solo quería.... pues no se..., divertirnos un rato los dos.

- Ya.- dije despectivamente. En fin, no tenia mucho de conversación con este chico así que le dije- : ¿te gusta... Mago de hOz?(N/autora!!!: este es un grupo español que es la ostia, aunk el nombre lo he puesto con "h" pork me sale de mis narices! jajjaj)

- SI, mola mazo... sobre todo el pianito  con la flauta, me encanta,  no es mi grupo favorito, pero me encanta. 

- Si... me encanta y me relaja.

- Yo el año pasado intente tocar la canción a piano, y me quedo bastante bien....

- ¿Tocas el piano?- le interrumpí.

- Si...- dijo sin darle importancia, era todo un romántico ummm y buenorro....- y te gusta ¿el rap?

- El rap... me encanta...- joder... me estaba dando cuenta de lo divertido que era hablar con este chico, le iba a preguntar algo mas... jeje.

- Y te gusta....¿el tecno?- yo odiaba este tipo de música. (N/Autora: a mi no me gusta pero respeto a la gente que le gusta)

- No, es que me cansa. Seguramente este verano vaya a Paris... la ciudad del amor... jeje y del sexo.- Buuuu, ya llegamos a lo interesante...

- ¿¿Si??

- Si, también soy un adicto a eso. Jejjejee.- jajjaj me reí yo, pero joder, que cara de felicidad se me tuvo que poner. Y eso que soy virgen, hago honor a mi nombre (N/Autora: no como otras jjej) pero ese es mi gran secreto, siempre que hablan de virginidades yo cambio de tema, jeje.

- Un adicto al sexo... eh? Y a los besos?- en eso yo si que no era virgen.

(N/Draco: no voy a decir lo que dije vale?? Se lo prohibí a Ginny)

Bueno pues de esa tontería se que nos extendimos toda la tarde para hablar, cambiamos el tema de chorradas, por temas normales, paseamos por los terrenos de Hogwarts, hasta que me di cuenta con quien estaba hablando y porque lo hacia con migo, con una pobretona para el.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººDracoººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Joder... que bien me lo pase aquella tarde.... la Weasley era muy simpática y tenia una picardía y un toque especial para contar las cosas, por el momento solo nos contamos tonterías en la tarde, pero luego las chorradas se convertirían en grandes conversaciones largas y de confianza. Bueno... de la chica... que tengo que decir... estaba mucho mejor que la maldita Granger... en realidad no tenia ni idea de porque no había venido, pero no estaba arrepentido, Ginny era de lo mas simpática y divertida, si hubiera estado en mis días normales, jamás hubiera aceptado conversar toda la tarde con una pobretona, tal como solía decir yo antes. Pero después de conocerla, jamás la insulte, solo a su hermano, porque me caía mal desde siempre, pero Ginny era magnifica. Tenia el pelo pelirrojo exageradamente liso y brillante, la piel muy pálida, y con el frió la nariz se le ponía rojita, era muy graciosa. Además ya no era una niña, era bastante adulta y madura con un magnifico sentido común. Su cuerpo delgado y esbelto, no era muy alto pues yo la sacaba una cabeza, pero es que yo era alto. (N/Ginny: anda ya que no tienes abuela jejej)  Las poquitas pecas que tenían la daban un aire natural y bello. Sus ojos azules igual que los del color del cielo me aturdían,  y su belleza natural sin pintura me impresionaba. Pero la chica después de estar toda la tarde conversando y riendo juntos, va y me pregunta muy seria:

- ¿Por que hablas con migo?

 Joder... que tontería!

- Pues, porque me gusta tu compañía. - le dije muy natural, puso una cara muy sorprendida, pero me daba igual.

- ahh...

- Me gustaría que nos viéramos mas veces... Weasley.

- Ahh... GInny.

- Vale Ginny.- 

En ese mismo momento, aunque queda un poco confuso debido a mi memoria y al tiempo desde que ocurrió, apareció Colin Creevey y se acerco a Ginny  lentamente, yo me quede cayado, mirando y observando lo que iba a pasar. 

- Ginny... el otro día me dijiste que me ibas a decir una cosa... lo estoy esperando desde entonces. Ahora es el momento perfecto- dijo con un poco de ramarazo, que me causo gracia, y para mis suerte no me vio el Colin este.

- Pues.... NO, ahora estoy ocupada, y no me apetece que me vengas a joder la tarde.- dijo ella con la voz mas fría que había oído.

- ¿Que pasa Ginny? ¿Que eres tan puta que te buscas hasta novios Slytherin?- Dios... pero que niñato idiota, me estaba poniendo de los nervios, ardía de furia, y le dije:

- TU NO TIENES DERECHO DE INSULTAR A NADIE.

Pero el muy subnormal me ignoro y siguió dirigiéndose a Ginny.

- Bueno Ginny... ¿es eso no? Si te jodi el otro día, te jodes, por que no te pienso pedirte perdón, y sobre lo nuestro... 

- EHhh... sobre lo nuestro nada, ¡Ya se termino!

- Ya, y... ¿Harry?

Me quede todo loco, no entendía nada de lo que estaban hablando, habían dicho "lo nuestro", ¿Es que acaso eran novios? No puede ser...  Ginny me estaba gustando mucho... me encontraba muy bien hablando con ella. Joder... que mal royo...

- Harry ¿Que? 

- Pues que le partiste el corazón cacho de guarra.

- Ehh!!! - dije yo, molesto. Me cago en todo... resulta que la Weasley había sido novia del... glup... Potter. Ayyy...!!

- Como si a ti te importara mucho... ah, es verdad, que eres su numero uno en fans- dijo con una voz de pija...

- A parte de ser su numero uno en fans... soy...

- Jajaja, no me lo digas....- dijo ella meadita de la risa, yo no encontraba la gracia en ningún lado, estaba muy preocupado y serio. Joder...- eres su "best friend" jajajaja- otra vez hizo voz de pija.

Ehh, yo estaba muy confundido, me estaban rayando.

- NO, Ginny... yo espero que no te mueras de celos...

- ¿Celos?- dijo seria y asustada.

- Soy... su novio.

O.O, O.O Esas son las caras que se nos quedaron a Ginny y a mi. Ginny se empezó a reír lentamente y luego acabo por los suelos, mientras Colin le miraba con desprecio y asco. Yo dije entre risas:

- Y perteneces a la Fundación Gay en Hogwarts. Buaajajjajaajjajajajaaja- explote en risas. 

- Pues si, nos hicimos ayer.- dijo el muy, pero que muy serio.

A mi me dolía la tripa de reírme, joder que bueno... madre mía, el  Potter es... Gay. Buajajjajja (N/Autora: no tengo nada en contra de los gays y de las lesbianas, ni tampoco de los bisexuales, no tengo nada en contra de nadie que sea bueno... ejem...)

El chico se pico y se marcho diciendo:

- Me voy... que os den...- jjjajaj, y dijo Ginny muy alto:

- Si, por detrás, aumm- soltó un fingido orgasmo partiéndose de la risa. Joder, que bueno había sido lo de Ginny, esa chica tenia unos puntos...- Colin Creevey es **_Gay_**.... **_Gayy_**... _gay_, gay....- dijo bajando el tono poco a poco. NO entendía lo que la pasaba.- joder... joder....

- ¿Que te pasa?

- Nada..- miro triste hacia el suelo. En fin, la pregunte de sopetón (N/Ginny: no fue tan de sopetón ;) )

- ¿Fuisteis novia de el Potter?

- Ejemmm.... Si, pero es un carbrón.- joder... menos mal que no le hecha de menos.

- ¿Eres novia de... Colin?

- Ejemmm.... lo fui, ahora no, ahora es novio de... de Harry...- mientras lo dijo se le fueron cayendo dos pequeñas lagrimas. Entendí que todavía le quería.

- ¿Aun le quieres?

- No...  no lo se... Es el chico mas dulce que he conocido... es el mejor novio que he tenido de los pocos.

- No te preocupes.- la abrace. Sentí su cuerpo cálido junto al mío. Olía bien, a una fragancia como de rosas... pero olía... mejor que ninguna de las que he olido. Le pregunte como se llamaba. Ella me contesto que era la de "Pétalos de amor" Ya con el nombre, me encanto, como ella.

Entonces, después de terminar de abrazarnos vi a mi odiosa y asquerosa ex-novia Pansy Parkinson, pero como era

de esperar ella no iba acompañada de una chica o amiga, ella iba acompañada por un chaval, que era de Griffindor,

Dean Thomas. No me lo podía creer, aunque conociendo a la puta de Pansy...         Entonces para mi sorpresa Pansy

vino hacia nosotros, los dos iban muy pegaditos, y Dean le estaba agarrando a ella de la cintura, y ella, pues del...

trasero. Una vez los dos estuvieron delante de nosotros, el "feo" de Dean le dijo a Ginny:

- Hola Ginny... no me dijistes que tenias novio.

- Es que no lo tengo Dean...- dijo ella cariñosamente.- pero veo que tu si.- dijo mirando a Pansy, y yo sin poder remediarlo solté una carcajada que provoco una discusión bastante fría.

- ¿Tu de que te ríes? ¿Eh? Que eres una mierdecilla y te crees mucho- me dijo Pansy, y esto otra vez provoco mis escandalosas risas- ¿Eres gilipollas?

- No, soy una "puta"- dije yo riéndome a no mas poder. Ginny me miraba con extrañeza, y a juzgar por sus ojos no le hacia ninguna gracia lo que había dicho, ni a Dean tampoco, pero que sosos!

 Plaff!!!

- ¡¡Ay!!- me queje, pues la Pansy me había dado una buena torta.

- No se como puedes ser tan absurdo.- dijo ella inclinándose y pudiendo ver sus pechos redondos y blancos pero tersos y abultados por el escote de su camiseta de pico roja.

- Ehh... Ginny... no es mi novia... solo mi rollo...- dijo Dean hacia la pelirroja de cara confundida.

- Ahh...- contesto ella con una voz inocente y dulce, una melodia que salia desde sus labios finos y rosados.

- Si eso es Malfoy, y no soy ninguna "puta"- me aclaro Pansy.

- Ejem....- entonces le mire a sus ojos azules con una pupila diminuta y le dije:- uff... MIRA NIÑA, VETE, VETE CON TU CLIENTE A OTRO LUGAR ¿¿VALE?? 

- ¡Draco!- me dijo Ginny mirándome.

- Que te den!- dijo ella llevándose a Dean por el brazo.  y yo le dije:

- Sííí!!! Aun que yo creo que mas te van a dar a ti, y espero que te quedes embarazada furcia!

Y mientras se iban, Ginny se levanto y comenzó a irse. Yo la seguí y le dije:

- ¿Que pasa?

- Nunca me ha caído bien la Parkinson, pero jamás le diría cosas tan... burras... tu como no eres una chica no sabes lo que se siente al decirte tales cosas... 

- Vale. No lo se, pero tu tampoco sabes lo que me ha pasado con Pasny.

- Ehh... ¿que te ha pasado con Pansy?- me pregunto ella inocente.

- Esta bien, te lo contare, pero mientras caminemos un rato por el lago.

- Vale.

Y caminando se lo conté, y me dijo:

- Dios! Que tía! Pero como se puede ser tan...

- Puta, ya lo se.- dije yo interrumpiéndola.

- Bueno, tu no te preocupes hay gente mejor que ella por el mundo.

- Ya lo se, TU sin ir mas lejos- ella se quedo un poco cortada y después miro el reloj y me dijo:

- Me tengo que ir, es muy tarde y tengo que ducharme. Nos vemos en la cena ¿vale? Adiós.

- Adiós.

Mientras se iba me quede pensativo mirando sus piernas que estaban al descubierto por la parte que la falda no cubría. Eran blancas y perfectas, su manera de andar, su voz, su mirada, ella misma. Hay si nos hubiéramos conocido antes!!

Que feliz estaría ahora, sin comerme el coco, sin andar buscando chicas que no me convienen, o que me convienen.

Joder.... si Ginny y yo nos hubiéramos conocido antes ahora seriamos  muy buenos amigos, o... algo mas, algo mas!! 

Se me ilumino la cara como nunca, ella tenia algo especial que no podría describir ni distinguir en otras chicas. JO, y yo fijándome en la Granger... o en Abbot... aunque mi enamoramiento hacia Hannah no podía borrarlo tan pronto, pero llevaba mucho tiempo detrás de ella y jamás me había dado una pequeña oportunidad. Joder... que dura es la vida.

  
Recorrí los pasillos que dirigían hacia mis sala común. Iba pensando, pensando en lo que esta tarde me había sucedido.

Había sido relativamente extraño, jamás me hubiera podido imaginar que acabaría entablando una conversación con un Weasley... un miembro de esa familia que siempre he despreciado por su dinero y por sus patéticos padres... un Weasley. El problema era que, además de tener una conversación decente, su compañía me había gustado, había disfrutado con ella, era realmente divertida y simpática. Aunque me duela decirlo, Ginny Weasley me había parecido una persona muy agradable,  y quería volver a estar con ella, porque también era atractiva.

Entré en mi sala común, y dije la contraseña: sangre de serpiente negra. En ella solo había dos personas de mi curso, Millicent Bulstrode y Blaise Zabbinni. Evidentemente aunque los dos estaban sentados en sofás cercanos yo prefería mil veces la compañía de Millicent que del idiota subnormal de Blaise. Pues como he dicho me senté a su lado,  y sin ni siquiera saludarme me dijo se sopetón:

- Quizás tengas razón.

- Hola - dije yo molestado.

- Hola.¿que debería hacer?

- ¿Sobre que?- le mire con el entrecejo fruncido porque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que me estaba diciendo.

- Sobre lo que me dices siempre de que me vaya con Longbotton.

- Ah!!!- reaccioné, en realidad no sabía que decirle, yo no me quiero meter en su vida.

- La pena es que es un Gryffindor, y los Slytherin no nos llevamos bien con ellos.- me suelta la tía.

- ¿Y qué?

- Como que... ¿y que?

- Que eso es un mito, tonta.- le dije cariñosamente.

Entonces el Blaise idiota que se estaba enterando de todo saltó:

- Anda Millicent, el Longbotton no te hará el amor como te mereces, porque los Gryffindor tienen el pajarito un poco flojo, y algunos cojo. JAjajajajaja.

- Eres un gilipollas- le dijo Millicent enseñándole el dedo corazón.

- Si, muchos Gryffindor la tendrán como tu has dicho pero solo un Slytherin la tiene como ellos- dije yo partiéndome el culo de la risa.- jajjajajajajaja.

Blaise cogió y se fue escaleras arriba hacia la habitación. Yo miré a Millicent y nos empezamos a reír mas y mas hasta acabar tendidos en el sofá riéndonos de la cara del gilipollas de Blaise.

Desde ese día las cosas fueron diferentes. 

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

GINNY: DRACO NO DIGAS PALABROTAS!!!!!!! JODER!!!!!!!!

DRACO: DISELO A SALLY.

BUENO DEJEN REVIEWSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!

*********************************-*************


	3. ¿Que hay detrás de una mirada?

Holaaaaaaaaa, tanto tiempo, weno aki toy con muchas ganas de volver a escribir, os va a gustar, aun que los capis k vienen después os gustaran mucho mas. 

Lena, esto va pa ti, gracias por todo, tkm.

Bueno... si me deja lena le voy a dedicar tb este capi a xenxito k lo kero mucho, y k pal verano a lo mejor nos vemos.

Bueno... aunk no lo vaya a leer na mas k Lena ya esta puesto,

Os kero nenes a los muxooooooo!!!

No cambieis nunca!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

CAPITULO 3: ¿QUÉ HAY DETRÁS DE UNA MIRADA?

Pasaron las semanas increíblemente deprisa, lo que nunca pude imaginar que sucedería, sucedió, y de una forma relativamente normal. Pasaron dos semanas desde mi encuentro con Ginny Weasley, y esas dos semanas cambiaron mucho en nuestras vidas. Ahora, me iba a la biblioteca a estudiar con ella, cuando tenía problemas con pociones le ayudaba, cuando los  tenía con otras asignaturas también. Pasábamos muchas de las tardes juntos, menos aquellas en las cuales no podía o yo tenía entrenamiento de Quidditch. Nos habíamos convertido en grandes amigos, pero nunca nos dijimos lo que pensábamos uno del otro hasta este día. Era un viernes por la tarde, habíamos pensado quedar a las cinco, un poco mas tarde que después de comer, en el hall. Antes de la cita y después de comer, le pregunte un chaval, Robin Mcgoul, de Slytherin que tenia un año menos e iba al curso de Ginny, ese chico era un enano(N/Autora: si, si enano, el de tócame el ano, del campa!!!!!! jajajaja) y era uno de mis grandes amigos de Slytherin, pues yo me llevaba de maravilla con ese enano. Además era bajito y para colmo obsesionado con el sexo, pero mas que yo, y ya era decir.

- Oye... Robin...

- ¿Que?- se giro un poco molestado, ya que estaba hablando con Mariah y Yolanda, otras chicas de su curso. 

- Ven, anda.

- ¿ahora? Ahora no, Draco.

- Te daré...- me quede pensativo, el cabrón del enano solo funcionaba con apuestas y recompensas.- una chocolatina.

- NO! Si me das algo mas si.

Capullo, tan enano y tan listo.

- Ehh... – pensé - te dejare... usar mi gomina.

- Vale- dijo el tan contento dejando a una Mariah y Yolanda con unas caras muy resignadas.- ¿qué?

- Eh.. tu vas a la clase de Ginny Weasley.

- Si. ¿¡ A que no esta mal la chica, tiene unos cachos de pechos!?

- Ehh... eres un puto enano. Dime un poco de ella, de sus amigas, en fin, dime lo que tu ves en clase.

- Buff...las amigas para tirárselas. Bueno, eso Jane, la otra es un poco feucha, pero de cuerpo.- joder... este tío era un bicho. Además, la Weasley es muy lista, pero no es de estudiar mucho, una vez me ayudo en un examen con Snape, casi nos echa, pero aprobé el examen, y con un 8, todo gracias a ella. Pero bueno... a mi solo me llama su cuerpo, me pone un montón. Pero, están buenísimas todas.

- No me refiero al físico, digo que si son unas niñatas o chicas como Ginny.

- A ver... eres corto (N/Autora: es corto el chicojajjajaja) Si son las mejores amigas de Ginny, pues son como ella.

- Ahh... yo sere un corto, pero tu un enano picha floja.

- Envidioso, que no te comes un rosco.- me dijo con cara de coña.

- Yag!- sarcásticamente- vale, tu crees que yo...

- ¿tu que?

- No se... Ginny ahora es mi mejor amiga, aunque no se lo he dicho.

- Ahh, ya entiendo, tu quieres sexo con ella ¿no?

- Joder... Robin!!- dije yo girando la cabeza.

- Bueno... pos si no tienes nada que preguntarme me voy.

- No! Espera, tienes el disco de...

- ¿De...?- sabia que Robin tambien era rapero, así que le iba a preguntar que si tenia el disco de SFDK(música rap en español), pero decidi dejarlo, ya que sabia que el precio iba a ser mas alto.

- Nada.- me miro con los ojos contornados y giro la cabeza para un lado, me dijo:

- Tu no quieres (*) follartela, tu lo que quieres es... una novia. ¿NO?

- Robin... tu eres un plasta.

- Pero... ¿no te molaba Hannah Abbot?

- Si, pero Hannah Abbot jamás me dará una oportunidad, y ya no me gusta tanto como antes.

- Bueno... me voy con mis novias!!!- dijo esto y seguidamente se marcho.

Eran las 4 y me apetecía salir a dar una vuelta solo. En ocasiones normales hubiera mandado una lechuza a Ginny para quedar, pero prefería salir solo. Salí de mi sala común, y nada mas salir me encontré con la Puta de Parkinson que le estaba comiendo los morros a Seamus Finnigan. Decidí esquivarles, no me quería encontrar con nadie.

Caminaba lenta y tranquilamente por los pasillos, sumergido en mis pensamientos, y entre ellos constantemente estaba una persona. La había conocido hacia poco, pero había hecho tanto que la conocía, con sus miedos y con sus alegrías. Ella, con el pelo pelirrojo y con unos increíbles ojos azules cristalinos como no los tenia ningún Weasley ni nadie extraían en mi una sensación de calidez y cariño, nada ni nadie me había hecho sentir así como ella, como Ginny Weasley.. O ese cariño se había convertido en algo mas... posiblemente...¿amor? Dejaría que el tiempo pasara y lo averiguara.

Estaba por el Hall cuando me encontré con alguien inesperado en estos momentos. Goyle. Este iba canturreando una canción:

- "y es que no hay droga mas dura que el amor sin medidaaa, y es que no hay droga mas dura, que el roce de tu pieeeeel y es que no hay nada mejor que tener tu sabooor, corrieeeendo por mis veeeenasssss, Nada mejor..."

Le salude mirando para arriba, ya que el tío gigantesco me sacaba una cabeza, media 1.90. Joder... Estaba arreglado con gomina y llevaba ropa de salir. 

- Hola, ¿Qué tal?- pregunté seco.

- Ah, hola- bajo la cabeza para abajo. ¡que tío mas alto joder...!

- ¿Y Crabbe?- pregunte otra cosa a ver si me hacia caso.

- Uff... ein... no se... se había ido al baño.- se le veía despistado al gigante verde este. (N/A: gigante verde ginny!!!!!!no lo voy a kitar x muxo k pase...:'()

- Ah

- ¿Qué tal con Hannah?- eh? Yo estaba con Hannah? Desde cuando?

- Eh... yo no estoy con Hannah.

- ¿No? ¿pero no te gustaba?- cierto, me gustaba y me gusta, pero ahora no estaba metida en mi cabeza como la Weasley.

- No.

- Bueno me voy, que tengo que hacer los nuevos carnets de los dos aliados a la FGH.- dijo con ramarazo gay.

- Ahh...¿quiénes son?- pregunte con descaro.

- Ehh.- bajo la mirada y subió la mano en la que sostenía un cuaderno, leyó los dos últimos nombres.- Harry Potter, el niño que nació gay...

- Jajajajajjajajjaajajjajajjaa.... MUY JAJAJ BUENO JAJAJ- dije sin poder evitar reírme muy fuerte- es el niño que vivió, aun que yo añadiría que de coña.

- Ah- dijo serio- Harry Potter Evans y Colin Creevey.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAAJJAJJJAJ.- yo riéndome.

- Oye... pues el Colin este vende fotos de tías. Al parecer os interesan mucho a vosotros.

- ¿Fotos? ¿De quien?- dije interesado.

- De las chicas de su casa, en especial de  su ex –novia.

¡Ginny!

Bueno me voy, Bye, Muaks- dicho esto se iba yendo y se puso la mano en la boca, la beso, y después me lo soplo. ¡Puag, que asco!

Decidí ir inmediatamente a buscar al Creevey ese.  Camine intentando ir por los sitios en los que generalmente me iba a encontrar a algún Gryffindor de mi curso o de cursos un poco mas bajos. Y justo al girar la esquina de un pasillo que llevaba al gran comedor encontré a una Gryffindor, Hermione Granger.

Me acerque seductoramente, y no se por que, y le pregunte:

- Eh... Granger- me acerque y pare su paso decidido y directo hacia algún lado desconocido.

- ¿Qué coño quieres?- me vociferó frenando (N/A: ni k fuera el rally jeje) y giro la cabeza bruscamente.

- Ehh... no hace falta que seas tan...

- Ay, no me jodas... adiós- se iba a ir y la agarre de su fino brazo haciendo que se diera la vuelta, oía su respiración agitada y veía como su pecho se levantaba bruscamente.

- Ei, que solo te voy a preguntar si has visto a Colin...

- A Colin... si esta en la biblioteca, y ahora... ¿me puedes soltar...?

- Por supuesto- y solté su brazo, ella se marcho a toda prisa por el pasillo por el cual había venido.

Llegue a la biblioteca y al entrar  vi en una mesa del fondo a Colin hablando con Seamus. Fui hacia el y le pregunte sin una pizca de vergüenza:

- Eh... me han dicho que tienes fotos de...

- Ah... así que lo sabe mucha gente ya... jeje... me voy a hacer rico. 

- Eh, yo solo voy a mirar, no a comprar.

- No puedes, antes de verla tienes que darme una señal de cinco__________

- Joder .... – me lo pensé un momento y me metí la mano al bolsillo de donde saque diez _____, le pedí cambio y el me lo dio.

- Bueno.... solo podéis estar quince minutos, y Seamus... llevas ya dieciséis... compra o te piras.

- Si, si, ya voy- saco una del álbum de fotos y le pago veinte ___

- Muy bien... Draco Malfoy. Tu tiempo empieza.

Estuve mirando las fotos... la mayoría eran de Ginny, salía en todas las fotos desnuda... joder... estaba...

***

Le compre dos fotos, y me fui corriendo hacia el lugar donde había quedado con Ginny. Llegaba tarde media hora, Ginny se enfadaría mucho. Eche a correr desesperadamente hacia el may. Pensaba en todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros estas dos semanas, habían sido tan maravillosas, nunca había tenido amigos, amigos de verdad,  porque todos los que había tenido me habían chupado el culo, como Crabbe y Goyle.

Ginny me hacia ver las cosas de otro modo, estar siempre contento y pensando siempre en ella. Seria eso una señal... la ¿señal de estar enamorado?

Llegue y Ginny no estaba, me puse muy nervioso, era evidente que no estuviera aquí porque no iba a estar tanto tiempo esperándome, joder, esperaba desesperadamente que no se hubiera enfadado.

Me senté en uno de los bancos de piedra que había en el hall a lado de las escaleras y me maldecía mil veces y maldecía a Colin con sus malditas fotos.

- Mierda!- dije cabreado dando un puñetazo a mi propia pierna- joder... soy un gilipollas, y ese Creevey también por sus malditas fotos...

- ¿Qué fotos?- dijo una voz dulce a mis espaldas que reconocí como la de Ginny, me gire de golpe y vi su bello rostro que tenia una expresión de enfado con el entecejo fruncido. Su pelirrojo pelo le cubría una parte de la cara por un lado y por el otro lo llevaba por detrás de las orejas.

- Oh, Ginny!- me levante corriendo y me puse delante de ella.- Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento...

- Oh vaya... tu sientes mucho  haber llegado tarde, yo siento mucho haber perdido mi tiempo esperándote.- añadió poniendo los brazos sobre las caderas.

- Perdón, es que...

- Ah vale te perdono. No pasa nada.

- Gracias Ginny...- y la di un beso en mejilla, ella se sonrojo, era la primera vez que nos dábamos un beso.

- ¿Vamos...?

- Si- salimos del castillo a dar una vuelta. Tenia una gran duda, ella me iba hablando de lo que le habían dicho sus amigas.

- ...y Leire me dice: si es que Draco Malfoy es lo peor...no se como puedes confiar en el.

- ¿Te han dicho eso?

- Si... y Jane me dice: es que esta muy bueno... tu  lo que quieres es...

- Joder... ¿pero tus amigas están mal o que? Yo confió en ti, y te doy mi confianza. ¿Qué falla?- pensé en alto.

- Oh, Draco... no es eso... si yo les cuento lo amable que eres...tu...- dudo- tu eres mi mejor amigo.- bajo la cabeza mirando la hierva de los jardines de Hogwarts. Me quede pensativo... y le pregunte:

- ¿De verdad me lo consideras?

- Si- afirmo ella- aunque... no se... últimamente...

- ¿Que?- dije yo asustado, ¿algo había hecho mal como para que no me considerara tan buen amigo?

- Últimamente no... no consigo sacar de mi cabeza.- hablo tenuemente mirando al suelo.

- ¿Que?- y le cogí de la mano parándonos en mitad del jardín soleado y frió, la levante la cabeza haciendo que me mirara, tenia los ojos muy bonitos, su pupila estaba dilatada y hacia que el azul de ellos fuera mas claro y expresivo. Ella era viva, alegre y expresaba todo por los ojos...

- Pero Draco... yo no...

- Ginny... casualmente me pasa eso a mi... y te lo iba a preguntar...

- ¿Preguntar el que?

- Que...- tenia miedo a decirlo, jamás había hecho algo así- que si era... que estoy enamorado...

Ella bajo la mirada, cogió mi mano, y le quite la mía de la barbilla, y di un paso hacia ella... acario mi mano. Y me dijo:

- No se, Draco... pero, yo solo se una cosa.

- ¿El que?

Me miro,  y entonces me lo dijo todo, su mirada era, sin duda, de amor. Mi mirada fría se convirtió en cálida y dulce. Ella dio otro paso y sin poder evitarlo me abrazó profundamente, entonces comprendí que yo también la quería, y sentía unas tremendas ganas de demostrárselo, de demostrar mi amor, el único que había sentido por alguien... ese alguien estaba abrazado a mi y yo le correspondí, le rodee con mis brazos por la cintura, apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro como estaba haciendo ella, me sentia tan bien...

Pero aun así, tenia miedo, ese miedo que tienes siempre cuando a alguien le confiesas tu amor. Decidí hacer algo mas. No sabia que, así que me guié por el corazón. 

Nos separamos y le dije:

- Ginny... necesito que me abraces otra vez. Que me abraces siempre...

- Ohhh... que mono...- y me abrazo.

Cuando nos volvimos a separar ella me miraba con dulzura.

La retire el pelo de la cara y se lo puse detrás de las orejas, acaricie sus suaves mejillas con la yema de mis dedos. Sentía su piel y su respiración tranquila y confiada. 

Sentí que la deseaba, y entonces sucedió. Nos fuimos acercando poco a poco como si intentáramos algo muy difícil.... realmente lo era. Ella me rodeo el cuello con los brazos y yo la cintura, nos fuimos acercando poco a poco como con miedo, y cuando empecé a sentir sus labios cálidos juntos con los míos fríos empecé a sentir su sabor y su dulzura, esa que la envolvía, empecé a pensar que era un sueño... porque hacia tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto. Y cuando por fin estuvieron totalmente juntos podíamos saborearnos, era lento, suave y dulce. Exploramos toda nuestra boca hasta quedarnos sin aliento, pues se nos iba, porque el placer siempre deja sin aire a las personas que realmente lo sienten, y van buscando mas, mas como si fuera una droga de la que es imposible deshacerse, me incitaba a mas, deseaba mas. Subí las manos hasta su cuello y empecé a acariciarlo, poco a poco, lentamente, este estaba caliente, y mis manos heladas por el tiempo helaron esa preciosa blanca piel que era como la misma nieve. Nos separamos del beso y ella empezó a acariciarme con los labios mi cara, yo su cuerpo a través del jersey. Bajando desde los hombros hasta los brazos llegando a las manos y dándolas sintiendo ese calor que empezábamos a sentir. 

Estábamos excitados de amor los dos. Ella me besaba el cuello en ese momento pensé lo difícil de nuestro amor, lo difícil que seria querernos, incluso de la misma razón estúpida de  la cual nos empezamos a conocer, solo por mi obsesión por Granger, aun que el miedo era a ¿que si pasaba algo en el futuro pasaría algo con Ginny?

Todo era tan emocionante, espléndido, era un beso, un simple beso, que nadie podía saborear excepto el, era tan rico que todo lo que le había parecido placer en el pasado se había difuminado.

Estábamos en un sueño... que no queríamos que se acabara.

Con el sabor de sus labios en la boca dije:

- Ginny... te deseo.

Ella se acerco a mi oído, oí su respiración agitada a mi lado. Deseaba que fuera mía.

- Yo te quiero.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ola os gusto?' romántico?? Bueno, no mucho pero era algo... me tengo k enamorar pa' escribir estas cosas, jeje, bueno... adiossss

Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!


	4. La llama ardiente del amor

Hola!!!! 

Weno aki toy con este capi, k no es muy bueno pero era necesario, ademas, el titulo mola! Jeje

Weno, pues nada.

A: lena y a BB por todo lo k me han ayudado.

Si algo necesito es vuestra opinión, en un review.

Lena, k todo lo malo se te pase.

BB ojala consigas el negocio.

Besos.

CAPITULO 4: LA LLAMA ARDIENTE DEL AMOR.

Un frió intenso inundo la habitación dejando ese olor fresco e invernal. El sonido de una lechuza se oyó por toda la sala. Llegaron a los oídos de Ginny Weasley que dormía feliz en su cama profundamente de lado como si fuera un bebé. Las compañeras de su curso se habían ido a la ducha, por lo cual ella estaba sola en la habitación. 

Una lechuza morada con ojos negros se posó en su colcha donde tenia las piernas. Ginny notaba como las débiles patitas de la lechuza caminaban en su cuerpo por la colcha. Ella se movió dando una vuelta para el otro lado y esta enfadada voló hacia su almohada y empezó a chillar para que se levantara.

**************Ginny**********************************

-Ayy...!!!

Me incorporé poco a poco  y ví que la lechuza traía un paquetito pequeño. Entonces me acordé de Draco, llevaba cinco días saliendo con el y todo había sido perfecto. Lo teníamos ocultado, nadie lo sabia, todos pensaban que seguíamos siendo amigos. 

La cogí lentamente y la lechuza amablemente se dejo coger el paquete. Cuando fue libre salió volando por la ventana.

 Abrí el paquete y vi una preciosa cajita pequeña. Era cuadrada y dorada. Apreté el botón dorado que tenia entre la tapa y la caja y se abrió lentamente emitiendo una preciosa canción. Tan bonita...

_The touch of your hand, _

_says you'll catch me wherever I fall_

_You say it best_

_when you say nothing at all_

Me emocione tanto… En el centro de la caja había unas palabras escritas en rojo rodeadas con un corazón que ponía: 

_I love you._

Sonreí, abrí el corazoncito y en el interior había un chocolate en forma de corazón igual que el que había en dorado dentro de la cajita. Me lo comí, estaba buenísimo, sabia diferente, aun chocolate especial... Que feliz estaba... había sido mi Draco... Que rico...!!!

Cuanto le quería. Se abrió la puerta del baño y apareció Leire que me miraba extrañada. Su pelo rubio estaba mojado.

- Ginny, Vas a llegar tarde y tenemos transformaciones. Vamos, venga vístete.

- Ohh... vale.- Y deje la cajita en mi mesilla de noche pero Leire me pregunto:

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Nada, una cajita de mi madre cuando era pequeña.- mentí, y no me gustaba nada hacerlo, porque ella era muy lista y siempre me pillaba.

Me vestí rápidamente y cogí la cajita y me la metí al bolsillo. Baje corriendo sin esperar a mis amigas. Fui al comedor, lo único que quería hacer era besar a Draco, abrazarle...  tenerle entre para mi, pero eso era muy difícil... y arriesgado.

Me quede delante de la puerta del Gran Comedor, me senté en uno de los sofás que había antes de entrar, y mire la hora, estaba nerviosa, no sabia por que.

********************Draco*************************

Iba despreocupado por el pasillo, pensando si le habría gustado el primer regalo que había hecho a mi novia, a mi Ginny. Sabría que si, así que con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando al suelo me dirigí al Gran Comedor. Iba a cruzar la esquina para llegar por fin y me encontré con el hermano de la chica que yo mas quería: Ron Weasley.

Seguí andando aunque sé que disminuí la marcha. El se paro y dijo:

- ¡Malfoy!

- ¿qué?- me gire de mala gana.

- Ehh... Cuidadito.- y se marcho sin decir mas. Pero que esperaba el tío este, era desquiciante.

Seguí caminando hasta llegar a la puerta del comedor y me encontré en la entrada en el sillón a Ginny sentada con una cara inmensa de sueño. Me acerque y la salude:

- Hola Ginn.- así es como la llamaba.

- ¡Hola!- dijo ella levantándose- ¡muchas gracias!- acentuó efusivamente ella de golpe y como queriéndome dar un abrazo, aunque los dos sabíamos que no podíamos hacerlo en publico, al menos en aquel lugar, y ya había provocado bastante de que hablar el hecho de que nosotros fuéramos amigos.

- Ah, de nada.

- Que bonita la canción, de escucharla se me a quedado en la cabeza...- iba a empezar a cantarla pero...:

- Ginn... ahora no- dije mirando para los lados.

- Si, tienes razón- afirmo bajando la mirada tristemente.- vamos.

Y entramos en el Gran Comedor  y cada uno se fue a su mesa y desayunamos  cada uno en su mesa.

De repente llego corriendo Millicent Bulstrode desde la puerta y se dirigió hacia mi. Cuando llego y se paro delante mía respiraba sofocadamente:

- ¡Draco!, ¿A que no sabes una cosa?

- ¿El que?- dije a punto de meterme un cacho de gacha en la boca.

- Pues que los de Hufflepuff de séptimo han organizado en un aula como una especie de bar con música, vamos como si fuera una discoteca, en la que están invitados todos los alumnos de Hogwarts de todas las casas comprendidas entre los cursos sexto y séptimo. ¡Que bien, estoy deseando ir!

¿Una fiesta? Buah, yo mientras estuviera con Ginny mi fiesta era la mejor.

- Bueno, será divertido, si- dije masticando y bebiendo un poco de café.

- Oh, Draco, quiero que vayas con migo- empecé a toser y Goyle, que estaba a mi lado me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

- Uy chico, te tienes que cuidar mas.- me dijo el.

- Si...ayy.- tosí mas- ya me cuido.

La cara que se le quedo a Millicent fue  de desconcierto total. Pobrecita, ¡coño! a ver si se buscaba un novio y me dejaba en paz.

- Millicent... es que... no se si iré, es que hay que bailar, y a mi eso... buff.

- Oh... no pasa nada, se que no quieres venir con migo, soy muy fea, no tengo remedio.- afirmo tristemente.

- NO, bueno... Milli, tranquila, es que... buff...

- Ahh, bueno, como siempre la puta de Parkinson se llevara a los mejores tíos, incluido a ti. Que tonta soy.

- ¡¿QUÉ DICES?! A...- exclame exaltado.

- Uy... a Draco no le hables de Pansy, la odia, por lo que paso entre ellos.

- SIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!,  odio a Pansy, es una zorra maldita.

- Eh...- empezó a decir Millicent, pero ya era demasiado tarde, pues Pansy había llegado y lo había oído todo.

- Es una pena Draco, que vida mas injusta...

Mire hacia atrás y la vi con su falda del colegio mas subida que nunca a la puta mas asquerosa de todas. Llevaba su pelo liso y su bonita cara blanca expresaba ese aspecto  de asco que mostraba cuando yo estaba cerca. Se sentó al lado de Goyle.

- Pues para tu información Pansy, creo que la vida es mas injusta y mas asquerosa si estas tu cerca porque...- alce la voz pues vi que se estaba poniendo colorada- ¡el otro día enseñaste una teta en la sala común de Slytherin porque estaba Blaise Zabinni ahí mirándote. Cacho de guarra! Y nos amargaste el día.

Todo el comedor y me oyó y se empezó a reír, yo no me reí, pues busque con la mirada disimuladamente a Ginny que la vi mirándome y riéndose. Que guapa estaba. Pansy se levanto y me dio una bofetada, acto seguido salió del comedor llorando y corriendo desapareciendo por la puerta.

Millicent me miro, y sonrió, ella no se había reído descaradamente delante de su "amiga". Yo también salí del gran comedor porque me estaba cansando de hablar con la gente, lo único que quería hacer era hablar, abrazar y besar a Ginny.

Salí de allí y pocos metros de la puerta puse mis manos en las rodillas mirando para abajo.

Una voz dulce por detrás mía me dijo:

- ¿No te sentirás culpable?- era Ginny indudablemente.

- No, Ginny.

- Bueno, me voy a las clases, luego nos vemos.

- Si, adiós preciosa.

- Adiós nene.

Y se marcho, me encantaba que me llamara "nene", era tan sensual…

***

El día empezaba a terminar, pues ya eran las ocho de la noche, quedaba una hora para irnos a cenar. Caminaba hablando con un Ernie Macmillan sobre transformaciones y la cantidad inmensa que había mandado de deberes para hacer la vieja. Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger se interpusieron en nuestro camino, Granger estaba tan radiante y seductora... 

Ella me miro y como vio que también la miraba, desvió la mirada.  

El Weasley me dijo:

- ¿Qué Malfoy... te vas quedando solito, eh?- le mire  con repugnancia y dije:

- Cállate, Weasley, creo que a ti te ha pasado lo mismo con tu amigo el gay.

- ¡Malfoy! Déjanos en paz.- dijo Hermione con voz firme.

- Si, Granger, si yo te dejo, pero que el Weasley también me deje tranquilo o que se meta un palo por el culo, joder!

- Mira, niñato come mierda, que te jodan!- me salto el tonto del Weasley, tenia ganas de contestarle, pero me acorde de Ginny y decidí ser mas inteligente, por ella y por Granger.

- Bueno, Weasley... yo al menos tengo inteligencia no como tu, que lo que tienes es un cabezón inmenso que no te vale para nada. Adiós.

Y me marche, oí como detrás de mi Granger le dijo algo al Weasley que a este le tranquilizo por que no oí su rabia por detrás.

Iba hacia mi sala común y me encontré con Robin que iba con Mariah y Yolanda otra vez muy contentos y alegres.

Robin, que era muy listo y astuto con las chicas, iba cantando una canción de rap, por lo visto. Ellas se iban riendo y cantando un estribillo:

EL:_ Me have da ting to run da ship cause I'm go slip and I'm go slide  
 And in the words of love I got ta get it certified  
 _

ELLAS_: Baby boy you stay on my mind  
Fulfill my fantasies{fantisies} (Come on girl tell me how ya feel)  
I think about you all the time  
_ 

Robin me vio y dijo:

- Venga Draco... sigue tu.- jaja, que cachondo, pretendía que cantase.

- SI, venga canta- me animó Mariah.

- _But I give you da toughest longest kinda ride – girl- rapeé yo_

Las chicas rieron con migo y Robin hizo con las manos un gesto rapero. Jaja.

Yolanda movía las caderas mientras las dos cantaban el Baby boy de Beyoncé. 

Mientas ellas cantaban Ginny apareció con sus amigas Jane y Leire. Iban con otros chicos, uno de Revenclaw, dos de Gryffindor y dos de Hufflepuff. La mire a sus ojos azules y otra vez en mi mirada se encendió la llama ardiente del amor. La quería besar! Ella nos hablo:

- Hola, vaya, estas cantando, me apunto.- y miro a Leire que sonreía ampliamente. Yolanda, que al parecer era prima de Leire ya que las dos se apellidaban White, y tenían familia magica española, al verla se echo a correr a abrazarla, yo quería hacer lo mismo pero con Ginny.

- Bueno... Ginny... pues venga, canta- dio uno de los chicos de Hufflepuff que iban con ellas.

- Jaja- reían ampliamente Jane y ella.

- Bueno, no es que se nos de bien cantar, pero esa canción nos gusta mucho- dijo Jane Smile.

Robin se acerco a Ginny y le dijo algo al oído, cosa  que me molesto bastante, no se por que, después de esto ella me miro detenidamente a los ojos. Que guapa era. 

- Venga.- dijo Mariah, y las chicas se pusieron a cantar.

- _Fulfill my fantasies{fantisies} (Come on girl tell me how ya feel)  
I think about you all the time  
I see you in my dreams{in my dreams}(ya don know wut to do wit me)  
Baby boy not a day goes by  
Without my fantasies{bye bye bye bye} (Come on girl tell me wuts da deal)_- Note que Ginny dejaba de cantar y se iba para atrás en el grupo, sabía lo que quería así que  yo hice lo mismo, irme para atras, nadie lo estaba notando.-_I think about you all the timeI see you in my dreams (You dance in da dark wit me)_- Estabamos atrás y nos miramos, yo hice un ademán con la cabeza para irnos, y poco a poco nos fuimos mas para atrás.__

Una vez nos aseguramos de que nadie nos veía nos dimos la vuelta y empezamos a andar rápidamente. Doblamos la primera esquina y asegurándonos que nadie estaba en el pasillo yo la cogí con la cintura y la posé en la pared. Oíamos la canción de Baby Boy a lo lejos, pero mientras nosotros nos mirábamos detenidamente a los ojos evitando hablar para no romper la bonita canción que sonaba muy bajo desde el lugar donde estábamos. La acaricie el pelo y le pregunte:

- Oye... ¿tu hermano sabe algo de...?

- No- respondió rápidamente desviando la mirada.

- ¿NO?- volví a preguntar levantando una ceja.

- No, oye Draco, cree que somos amigos, nada mas.

- Ah, vale.

- Draco, te quiero.

- Y yo. 

- Eres tan guapa...

- Y ... tu eres tan tierno...- dijo dulcemente mirándome con una sonrisa tímida.- oye, te quería preguntar...- dijo apartándome un poco.

- ¿El que?

- Bueno... es que me da un poco de vergüenza.

- Anda ya, Ginn, confía en mi.

- Si confio en ti, lo que pasa que es una pregunta un tanto intima.

- Y bien...?

- Vale, a ver- se puso las manos en las caderas y me dijo:- tu no eres virgen ¿no?- me quede sorprendido, su mirada era inocente y risueña.

No le conteste, solo intente disfrutar del poco rato que podíamos estar juntos hasta el tiempo en el que dejara de oírse las canciones que se oían y las palmadas lejanas de  nuestros compañeros.

Le acaricie la mejilla con mi mano, sentí su suave tacto con las yemas de mis dedos. ¿Cómo podía amar a alguien tanto? No lo sabia, era raro de explicar que solo con rozar su piel me sintiera tan bien, envuelto en una nube de amor, sentirte tan querido y amar a alguien era la sensación mas reconfortante que puede tener un mago, sobre todo si estas enamorado, como lo estaba yo.

Ella agarro la mano que acariciaba su dulce mejilla y la bajo lentamente hasta su cuello haciéndolo acariciar también. Siendo su piel fría con mis manos ahora calientes, y enfriándomelas al paso de cada caricia.

Ella fue mas lanzada y rápidamente con la otra mano, que me la puso en el hombro me acerco y por fin, nuestros labios se juntaron, notando la corriente eléctrica del amor que pasaba al roce de nuestra boca.

Las abrimos lentamente, y empezamos a explorar nuestra boca, suavemente, sin fronteras....

- Ah, Ginny!- era la voz  de Leire, nos había descubierto. Mierda! Empecé a odiarla instantáneamente.

Ginny se asusto y me soltó separándonos. La miro y le hizo un ademán de acercarse. Ella se acerco, nos miro como con asco y luego dijo:

- Ginny, nos tenemos que ir, nos están esperando ahí.- y la cogió del brazo, después me miro una ultima vez y dijo con  voz baja y dulce- tranquilos, no diré nada, por ti, Ginny- ahora la miraba a ella.

Se fueron y me quede ahí, solo en la oscuridad, pensando en los pocos días que llevábamos saliendo y en que ya nos había descubierto una persona. Joder... es que no puedo remediar tocarla y acariciarla cuando esta cerca. Mierda!! Menos mal que Leire era buena persona. Vi como Ernie me buscaba y me decía:

- Venga Draco!

- Voy- le dije.

Camine hacia el y nos fuimos los dos hasta llegar al punto en que nos íbamos a nuestras salas comunes.

Me fui hacia el baño y me eche una buena ducha.

***************Ginny*******************************

En el baño de las chicas de sexto de Gryffindor donde estábamos a punto de maternos a la ducha, no había nadie y Leire me dijo fríamente:

- Ginny, ¿se puede saber... que haces?- sus ojos azules me miraban acusadoramente.

- ¿Yo?- dije haciéndome la tonta.

- Pues claro, tu, ¿quién si no?

- Vale, pues nada.

- ¿no me habías dicho que estabas saliendo con el?

- ¿Y por que te lo iba a decir?

- ¡Ginny!- dijo ella desesperada- se supone que somos mejores amigas,  ¿o no?

Yo dude.

- Claro- me tembló la voz.- ¿Pero salir con el no era para tanto?

- No, pero...

- Pues... ya esta, a ti no te tiene porque incumbir ni preocupar.

- Es que me preocupa y no puedo evitarlo... no confió en el.

- Pero yo si.

"Pum! Pum! Pum!" sono la puerta y a continuación:

- ¿Ginny? ¿Estas ahí? Soy Hermione.

- Oh- dije yo.- Sííííííí, pasa.

Y abrió la puerta.

- Ginny...

- ¿Qué quieres?- pregunte yo bruscamente.

- Ehh...-empezó a decir ella.

- Yo me voy, adiós Hermione- le interrumpió Leire, que desapareció por la puerta.

- Adiós- contesto ella- Ginny... que me gustaría saber... ¿que se va diciendo por ahí de lo que nos paso a Ron y a mi?

- Espera...- yo no había contado nada-  ¿Qué se va diciendo?

- Pues que yo le puse los cuernos con Harry porque Ron era un estúpido y no quería abrir los ojos a mi supuesta "infidelidad" por lo mucho que me quería, pero que me perdono por que el valiente de Harry se hizo culpable a si mismo para que nosotros siguiéramos siendo amigos.

Joder... la gente como lía las cosas.

- Joder...

- Si, eso mismo digo yo.

- ¿Tu no habrás dicho nada no?

- No, pero puede haber sido Harry.

En realidad lo que paso fue mucho mas sencillo que eso, Harry tenia celos de Ron por Hermione cuando la dejo y jodío toda la relación de ellos dos. Y eso que Hermione había acabado mal con Harry. Le contó cosas a Ron que no fueron ciertas, y cuando se descubrió toda la verdad Hermione estaba tan furiosa de que hubiera estropeado la relación con tanto lío con Ron que ella decidió dejarlo y a Harry le dijo que como se volviera a meter en su vida.., en fin, Ya no fueron amigos. Y fue una pena, pues tantos años...

- si, lo mas probable. Mira que le avise.

- Ya.

- Y... me ha dicho Dean que... Ron... bueno... todavía me sigue queriendo.

Uhh.

- ¿Si?- me hice la sueca.

- Si. ¿es eso cierto?

- La verdad... si.

- Joder...

- Pero  cada vez menos, no te preocupes.

- Ah, vale. Bueno, voy a hablar con Harry.

- Vale, adiós.

- Oye, Ginny, se te ve mal. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- Nada. Adiós.- disimule, pues estaba mal, Leire se había enfadado con migo.

Y desapareció por la puerta, dejando la habitación sola y triste. Bueno, en realidad la que estaba triste era yo.

Me metí en el baño y aprovechando que no había nadie me duche.

*****************Draco**********************

Lo que de verdad lamentaba de nuestra relación era no podérselo contar a nadie, tenerlo oculto, como si fuéramos cómplices de un delito, pero no era nada de eso, en realidad, el delito era para mi.

Si tan solo llegaba a oídos de un Slytherin estaba perdido... joder...

A veces desearía no ser el que soy...

Reviewww!!!!!!!! 

Nada mas, solo kiero eso.

Ya se k me a kedado un poco rarito pero... el capi tiene cosas interesantes para seguir el fic.

Tambien kiero que sepais que el fic de: Amor dulce, Amor oscuro no se va a contunuar por la misma razon que el fic de el amor es imposible, solo k la diferencia es que Amor dulce, Amor oscuro lo escribo yo y el otro con la persona a la que va dirijido el primero.

Bueno... ya ta. Bye. Kissessssssssssssssssss.


	5. Un corazón desesperado

Hola, ya toy aki de nuevo.

Espero que disfruten... este capi me ha costado un monton...

Pa' lena!

Bye

CAPITULO 5: UN CORAZON DESESPERADO.

Era sábado por la mañana, hacia un día estupendo. Me vestí con unos pantalones vaqueros caídos y una sudadera con gorro, ya que hoy podía vestirme como me apeteciera, y baje a la sala común.  Había mucha gente amontonada junto al tablón de anuncios, los de 1º y 3º que estaban allí se quejaban y los de sexto y séptimo saltaban de alegría. Me acerqué y vi el cartel que hace poco vi en manos de Millicent Bulstrode en el Gran Comedor hace unos días solo que este era mas grande. 

Estaba leyendo la hora cuando una dulce y cariñosa voz me dijo:

- Draco, ¿Vas a ir?

Me gire, era Yolanda. De repente el estomago se me encogió, me acorde de Leire y el parecido que tenia esta con su prima. Sabia que Leire era consciente de mi relación con Ginny... pero... las dos primas tenían mucha confianza... ¿y si ella se lo contaba a Yolanda? Yolanda era una Slytherin... Espero que Leire cumpliera su promesa...

- ¿Draco...?- dijo ella moviendo la mano delante de mis ojos.

- Ehh... no se... lo mas probable.

- Ah, vale.- y una sonrisita salió de su cara.

- Ei! Draco- Robin bajaba por la escalera saludándome con la mano.

- ¿Que?

- Nena... necesito hablar con Draco...- Robin se dirijo a Yolanda y ella se marcho sin decir nada- Draco... ¿crees que somos tontos?

- ¿Eh?- le pregunte yo, no tenia ni idea de lo que estaba hablando.

- Ayer... cuando estuvimos en el pasillo y te fuiste... ¿crees que ignoramos quien iba con tigo?

¡Mierda!

- Joder... Draco... pareces tonto- me dijo el dándome con la mano en el pecho  y empujándome hacia atrás- tienes grabado en la frente el nombre de Gi...

- Shhhttttttttt- lo interrumpí yo.

- Bueno... vamos a desayunar.

- Robin... entonces... ¿todos se dieron cuenta?

- Ejem... si.

- Joder! Joder! Joder!

- Vale, Draco... pero...¿Qué mas te da que la gente se entere?

- Pues que ella es Gryffindor- baje mas la voz.

- Ah, es verdad, ya no me acordaba que eso es una deshonra para un Slytherin... pero... si tu la quieres que mas te da. A la mierda todo ¿no?

- Supongo... ni se te ocurra decir nada ¿vale? Mueres ¿eh?

Nos fuimos a desayunar y cuando pase por la puerta del Gran Comedor y vi a Leire se me callo el alma a los pies deseando ser mas pequeño. Me senté y acto seguido apareció Ginny triste y sola, se sentó una mesa alejada de Leire, entonces comprendí que se habían enfadado. ¡Vaya mierda! Ahora para vengarse lo dirá. 

***

Eran las seis de la tarde en la biblioteca, llevaba alli dos horas estudiando pociones, estaba solo, aunque a veces alguien se me acercaba para cualquier cosa.

La biblioteca se estaba quedando vacía, la gente se iba a vestir para la fiesta de esa noche. 

Volví la mirada a mi libro después de haber echado un vistazo a la sala.

                       * Poción desvanecedora* 

_* una hoja de sauce purificada_.

_* Un ramita de canela 10g_

_* Loción de arce 3ml_

_* Una guinda 3g..._

- ¿Pociones?

Conocía esa voz, era de Ginny

- Si...

- Venga, vete arreglándote cuando termines, para ir a la fiesta.

Oh! Ella quería ir a la fiesta.

- Ginny... tengo mucho trabajo, creo que iré el próximo sábado.

- Oh, Draco, por Dios... vente!

- Ojalá pudiera- podía, pero no me apetecía.

Ella miro para abajo, luego me dijo con voz triste.

- Es que... la fiesta me da un poco igual, pero quiero estar con tigo.

- Y yo!- sonreí.

- Yo pensaba habernos pasado un rato a por una cerveza de mantequilla, bebérnosla y perdernos por el colegio.- joder! Eso precisamente quería hacer yo, y ahora no podia decirle que en realidad no tenia mucho trabajo. (N/Ginny: eso te pasa por mentir)(N/Draco: en estos casos nunca mientas.... es un consejo)

- Ya, Ginny... si lo entiendo, y yo también quiero estar con tigo.

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y apareció Leire que ignoro completamente a Ginny. Ellas dos se miraron y retiraron la mirada tan pronto como se habían encontrado.

- ya no me habla- me dijo tristemente sin despegar la mirada de la mesa, que parecía que tenia cosas interesantísimas...

- ¿por que?

- Ehh... por lo que paso.

- Ya, pero que tu y yo salgamos juntos a ella no le incumbe ¿no?- afirmé yo.

- No se... supongo que se preocupa por mí.- seguía con la mirada puesta en la mesa, aunque yo la miraba fijamente, ella no levanto la vista en ningún momento, su pelirrojo pelo le tapaba gran parte de la cara.

- Bueno...- no sabia que decir.- oye, ¿sabes si la rama de sauce purificada hay que quem...?

- Draco!- me interrumpió ella subiendo la cabeza.

- Lo siento...

- Me voy,- se levanto- que los termines pronto.- me dijo marchándose sin decirme mas y ni mirarme una sola vez.

"Soy un gilipollas", pensé. En fin... volví la mirada al libro con la misma duda que le había intentado preguntar a ella, aunque claro, ella estaba un curso mas atrás y seguro que no había llegado hasta ahí. Levante la vista y mi a Hermione Granger, allí, tranquila, trabajando, como si lo que mas le importara hacer en esos momentos era estudiar. Sin embargo... era la única que había allí de mi curso, y tenia que saberlo para terminar mi trabajo.

Me levante y llegue hasta donde estaba ella. Me senté en frente sin hablar ni una sola palabra. Hasta que ella se percato de mi presencia y levanto la mirada que tenia puesta en el papel.

Sus ojos miel me examinaron sin decirme nada, note que ella se sentía incomoda y me dijo con la voz mas fría que jamás había oído.

- ¿qué quieres Malfoy?

- Ah... necesito que me ayudes.- afirmé yo amablemente.

- Pues ya puedes buscarla en otro lado.- y volvió su vista sobre el papel y cogiendo la pluma se puso a escribir.

Yo me quede ahí parado, pensando en que decirle para convencerla, y al final, la dije esta estupidez:

- Venga Granger, es nuestro ultimo año en Hogwarts, creo que hacernos amigos no estaría mal- ella levanto la vista del papel y se quedo muy quieta, luego frunció el entrecejo y dijo:

- Ehhmm-Malfoy... cuando quieres algo te muestras muy amable, pero hacerte amigo de una sangre sucia como soy yo no creo que te guste mucho.- vale, tenía razón.

La mire, ella seguía escribiendo, todo había cambiado, ahora ella me parecía mucho mas... mas guapa y... especial.

- Vale, ¿las hojas de sauce purificadas hay que quemarlas y luego echarle una gota de herbus? (N/Autora me lo he inventado, ok?)

Me volvió a mirar con el entrecejo fruncido y luego sonrió secamente.

- Puff... no exactamente... resulta curioso... tu eres el mejor en pociones siempre y no lo sabes.

- Es que paso de estudiar, no me apetece.

- Ya! 

No sabia lo que me  pasaba ese día pero me sentía extraño, como si no fuera consciente de mis actos, como si alguien me manejara como su fuera una marioneta. No me gustaba sentirme así, además mis sentimientos no estaban tan claros... Ahora estaba delate de ella, de Granger, una chica por la cual jamás hubiera sentido ningún tipo de atracción.... jamás! Pero... el físico podía controlar todos mis sentidos, llevarme a una locura donde mi mente no participaba ni tenia conciencia, tan solo un corazón desesperado... pero... ¿y Ginny? Solo podía sentir su amor cuando ella estaba cerca, pero aun así, sabia que si la perdía, mi corazón moriría. 

- Bueno... ¿te vas a quedar aquí observándome todo el rato?- me dijo ella con voz desafiante.

- Umm... no me has contestado.

- A ver... Malfoy... te he dicho que: no exactamente, ¿vale?

Se le notaba triste, desviaba la mirada cada vez que podía, además en ella se reflejaba un profundo dolor.

- Vale, pero...

- Lárgate ya.

Entonces Harry Potter apareció por la puerta de la biblioteca y fue hacia el lugar donde estábamos nosotros, cuando llego, me miro con asco y luego se dirigió hacia ella y le dijo con voz fría:

- Hermione... perdona...

Ella le miro con asco y dijo:

- No Harry, las cosas no son tan fáciles.

- Bueno... Ron jamás me perdonara.

- Uff... el menos que yo... pero no quiero hablar de eso, y menos delante de este capullo- me miro con repugnancia.

Me levante de la silla y me fui sin decir nada mas, ahora lo que quería era marcharme de allí e irme a un lugar donde pudiera empezar a pensar con claridad, que mi mente se despejara y me sintiera libre de las cadenas que me ataban a ser de esa asquerosa forma de la que era, no me explicaba como tanta gente podía estar feliz, sonriente y yo estuviera triste porque mis sentimientos no estaban claros. Todo a mi alrededor se confundía, no sabia a donde ir ni que hacer... quería estar solo, pensar, decidir... ¡Había tantas cosas para decidir, para planear...!  De repente sentía como si me faltara la respiración, respiraba y notaba como si mis pulmones no se hubieran llenado de aire y necesitaran mas para vivir, me ahogaba, pero poco a poco me fui calmando. 

Llegue al lago donde me senté en la orilla con las piernas cruzadas y me distraje por unos pocos segundos, aunque mi mente volvió con sus preocupaciones, sin poder evitarlo.

Mi padre me mando una carta hace unas dos semanas en las que me preguntaba que tenia decidido para el futuro. Estaba claro que yo quería un trabajo donde pudiera utilizar las Artes Oscuras o su defensa, pero... eso era imposible, mi padre quería que trabajara para el Ministerio de Magia en algún departamento provechoso. Aunque muchos creyeron que mi padre me obligaría a ser mortífago, eso era mentira. En fin... me deje llevar por lo mas fácil sin pensar lo que me gustaba o lo que realmente se me daba bien... Un niño de papá, eso es lo que siempre fui, hasta ese año en el que  las cosas cambiaron. Nunca me debí dejar llevar por las ideas de mi padre, eran demasiado... descabelladas... el quería un hijo perfecto, y yo no lo era...

- Hola...

Me asusté y me giré, era una voz femenina conocida.

Era... Hermione Granger.

- Hola.

- ¿tu también vienes al lago a pensar?- me pregunto ella con ojos fríos. Estaba de pie, cerca mía y con los libros pegados al cuerpo agarrados con las dos manos.

- Ehh... sí.

- ¡Que mierda!

- ¿Eh?- la mire extrañado.

- No me gusta hacer lo mismo que un gilipollas de tu clase.

Fruncí el  entrecejo.

- Es una lastima. ¿No vas a la fiesta?

- No, es una estupidez. ¿tu?

- Tampoco ¿Qué tal con Potter?

- No te incumbe.

- Por supuesto que no, de hecho no me interesa.- hice un gesto para no darle importancia.

- Entonces... ¿para que preguntas?- casi me lo escupió de lo rápido y amenazador que lo dijo.

- Joder...- me levante y me di la vuelta hacia ella, la agarre por los hombros, empezó a temblar y nuestras miradas de repente se juntaron, eran miradas de odio. Ella se intentó soltar pero no lo consiguió porque yo le estaba agarrando fuerte.

- Sue... Suéltame- dijo firmemente, aunque su voz se debilitaba con facilidad.

Entorné los ojos, la observé detenidamente y note como esa atracción que sentía hacia ella se hacia mas intensa. No sabia que hacer... ¿guiarme por los sentimientos? Pero... ¿qué me decían ellos? Acaso lo sabia... joder... Pues demasiado estúpido era al no saber lo que quería. 

Cerró los ojos, y respiraba lentamente intentando mantener la calma...

Estaba anocheciendo y el cielo era rojizo y con tonos amarillos, se estaba preparando para la oscuridad, la noche.

Mientras nosotros estábamos allí, solos, sin nadie que nos viera... cometer un delito o mejor dicho, una infidelidad, era lo que iba a cometer, pero como  era un gilipollas y no tenia claro nada, me guié por la emoción...

Ella desplegó los ojos, su mirada ya no era de odio, sino de calidez. Abrió los labios un poco, como si me diera permiso para poder accionar la palanca que impulsaba mi corazon, la dueña de mis actos, de mi control…

Y... nos uníamos por el deseo y la pasión, poco a poco, decidiendo el camino correcto, o el sabor mas dulce, el de aquellos labios... 

Solo el pequeño roce hizo una descarga eléctrica en mi cuerpo, atravesó los labios y bajo hacia abajo tan rápido como si un rayo me partiera en dos.

Sus manos me rodearon el cuello y las mías bajaron de los hombros a  su cintura. 

Entonces vencimos el miedo y el beso fue desesperado, un grito miserable se le escapo de los labios, apenas se oyó, pero significaba que aquello era placentero... Saboreamos nuestros labios  y exploramos nuestras bocas…  con la lengua jugando dentro de ellas a ver quien podía mas...

Estaba claro... que no podía seguir, pues mi corazón dejo de vivir en el momento en el que pensé en Ginn...

Culpable, idiota, eso fui.

Reviewsssssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!

De verdad k malo es Draco, es un capullo, pero como le prometi a Lena, es un Ginny-Draco-Hermione. Jejeje, ahora empieza la fiesta!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Buena semana santa. Besos.


	6. Bésame

HOLA, SOY SALLY, YA SE K ME HE CAMBIADO EL NOMBRE PERO ESQUE ME ABURRÍ DEL OTRO.

BUENO, AHORA SOY SALLY-TOXIC. 

ESTE CAPI ME A KEDADO UN POCO RARO Y POSIBLEMENTE LE SAQUE A MAS DE UNO DE QUICIO, PERO WENO... ES QUE DRACO ES MU PESADO.

Draco: YO? Pesado? Ja! Yo no soy pesado.

Sally-Toxic: k si k si, k te pires tio wenoooo!!!!

Draco: jupe!

Weno pues ya. Ah! Un comentario acerca del libro quinto:

Es una cagada. Pobecito Sirius (Siriusly. xD)

Pa la lenilla.

Ah y gracias por los reviewss!

CAPITULO 6: BÉSAME...

*******************Ginny*************************

Estaba en mi cuarto arreglándome para la famosa fiesta, delante de un espejo peinándome el pelo y con los ojos llorosos, no caían las lágrimas pero apenas podía ver, pues los tenía llenos de agua. Mi mejor amiga no me hablaba, y no me apetecía ir a la maldita fiesta o celebración o como lo quisieran llamar, pero bueno... me había comprometido a ir. 

Llevaba una falda negra y una blusa blanca con escote, pero... estaba aburrida, no tenia ganas de nada, sentía que algo iba mal, que desde ese momento en el que me miraba al espejo con cara triste notaba que la línea de la felicidad se torcía para un lado equivocado, era extraño, pero era me invadía ese presentimiento.

Iba a salir de la habitación cuando me encontré con Jane, que me miro con cara... de aburrimiento. Ni siquiera la salude, baje abajo y fui directa a la fiesta. Era un aula vacía, en el 3º piso. 

Cruce los pasillos, subí escaleras, anduve hasta llegar al aula. 

Oía la música, era para bailar, la canción que estaba en ese mismo momento era de las Brujas de Mcbeth. 

Entre y vi el ambiente, todo el mundo bailando, disfrutando, bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla hasta no poder mas. Luna Lovegood me vio y me arrastro hasta la pista a bailar. 

Robin me dio una cerveza de mantequilla y me pregunto por Draco.

- Ginny, ¿Dónde esta Draco?

- Dice que tiene mucho trabajo y que lo iba a acabar.

- A mi me dijo que vendría- dijo Yolanda detrás de Robin.

- Ohh... si, no se...- dud

- Se lo pregunté esta mañana.- volvió a decir ella.

- Ah, ya entiendo- comentó Robin dándose la vuelta y bailando con Mariah.

- No te veo con buena cara Ginny.

- Ya lo sé, Yoli.

- ¿Y...?

- Ginny! Ven con migo a bailar anda.- Mi hermano apareció de la nada por detrás mía y me agarro de las manos.

- Eh... Ron... déjame anda.- dicho esto me solté de el.

- Jupe! Me aburro- dijo con cara de corderito degollado. 

- Ron!

- Sigues siendo mi hermanita pequeñita.

- Vete por ahí.- y me fui dejando al pobre de mi hermano pasmado y con cara de bobo. (N/Autora: anda! Vete con Hermy jejjeej)

Me senté, oía la música pero no la hacia caso. Pensaba en Draco... ¿Qué haría? El trabajo seguramente. 

Aunque estaba triste algo me hizo sonreír y no parar de reír. Imagínate a Harry Potter moviendo intentando mover las caderas como una chica, a Colin tocándole el... jajja... el culo. A Crabbe y a Goyle dándose un besito con los morritos para fuera. Jajajajaja. Y... a Pansy Parkinson persiguiendo a Dean para agarrarle de... no sabía las intenciones de esa tía... ejem...

Desde ese momento me puse a bailar con el ánimo loco de todo el mundo... jaja.

***********************Draco************************

Hermione se fue corriendo hacia el castillo, no me dio tiempo a decirla nada. Me preguntaba si ella sabría lo de Ginny y mío, al menos esperaba que mi pelirroja no se enterara. No podía hacer lo que estaba haciendo... pero... ese beso, esos labios, esos ojos miel que me habían hechizado, se habían quedado en mi mente marcados, mirara donde mirara los veía, su mirada perdida, su frialdad... todo aquello que la rodeaba, pero... ella tenia razón, era una sangre sucia, Gryffindor y sangre sucia, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Eso daba igual, Ginny también era de Gryffindor... y la amaba... ¿la amaba?

Joder... estaba confuso, miré a la luna, estaba menguante, pero aun así era preciosa. 

¿Y mi familia? Que pensaría de mi, puff, a la mierda, a la mierda todo. Incluido el amor, la magia, todo. ¿lo habéis entendido? Seguro que alguna vez os habéis sentido así, seguro...

Necesitaba hablar con alguien que me sacara de ese ensimismamiento en el que estaba metido, llevaba diez minutos pensando que hacer, y llegue a la conclusión de que no valía la pena comerme la cabeza con tonterías de esas, tonterías de amor. Al fin y al cabo todo se rompería, era un amor imposible, tanto el de Ginny como el de Hermione. Empezaría a buscarme a alguien de mi talla. Pero... me gustaban las emociones fuertes, y alguien normal no me haría vivir como a mi me gustaría.

Me levante de la fría hierva sobre la que estaba sentado, eran las 11:30,  volví al castillo y andé lentamente, me apetecía escuchar música, mi música. Estaba en las escaleras, subiendo y mientras viendo los retratos dormidos y roncando, era el único ruido que allí se hallaba, pero fue interrumpido por risas de unos cuantas personas, voces conocidas, de chicos de 6º y 7º. Me escondí detrás de una armadura que estaba en el descansillo de las escalera, pues no me apetecía que me viera nadie, y vi a unos cuantos chicos de sexto generalmente y entre ellos estaba Robin que agarraba a Ginny de una forma un tanto extraña, como si ella no se tuviera en pie. No me moví, supongo que lo mas normal era quitar al maldito Robin de las manos de mi novia, que la estaba agarrando por las caderas, pero... tenia miedo. Sentí celos, el chico que la sujetaba la estaba acariciando la  cadera y casi tocándole el culo. La otra mano de ella estaba sujetándola de los brazos. Estaba furioso. Pero escuche lo que decían.

- Ginny... venga, vamos.- decía el chico Slytherin.

- Uff, Robin...- susurro ella, el pelo pelirrojo le caía por la cara, así que esta no se le veía,  la falda negra que llevaba estaba subida mas de lo normal, y en su escote se podía ver, desde donde yo estaba, un cacho de su sostén negro, eso hizo que cerrar los puños fuertemente.

- Has bebido demasiada cerveza de mantequilla y has bailado locamente, normal que no te tengas, pero venga nena, un esfuerzo mas para llegar a Gryffindor.

Cabrón, "¿nena?"  eso solo se lo decía yo. Joder.

- Ya pero... no puedo.

- Si yo te llevaría con migo a la cama, pero no soy tan mal amigo.

¿EHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh? ¿amigo? Estaba muy enfadado.

- ¿Qué narices haces ahí escondido? ¿de quien te ocultas?- me gire de golpe, una vieja con gafas muy finas me hablaba desde un retrato. Se acababa de despertar.

- Ehh... de nadie.

- O mejor dicho de todo el mundo, pero me extraña que siendo Slytherin hagas eso...

- No me oculto de NADIE. ¿lo has entendido?

- Maleducado- dijo de mala gana.

- Vieja!

- Tonto!

- Oh, cállate ya.

Y me fui, hasta un maldito retrato me había criticado. Fui a mi sala común por otro camino, aunque mas largo.

***

Bajaba por las escaleras para ir a desayunar al Gran Comedor, era pronto, había madrugado y nadie de mi curso estaba levantado a esas horas y mas un domingo como era hoy.

Llegue y desayune. Justo cuando iba a salir del comedor encontré a una confundida Hermione Granger. Intente ignorarla, pero ella no hizo lo mismo conmigo. 

- Malfoy!

- ¿Que?- dije bruscamente.

- Bueno... déjalo, para ti no fue mas que un mísero beso.

- No. Fue un beso, simplemente eso.

- Claro, todos los tíos sois iguales, menos...

- Menos ¿Quién?

- Bah- y se intento ir para dentro, pero me puse en su camino.

- Dime... ¿quién?

- ¿a que tanto interés?

- ¿quién?- me puse pesado, ya lo se, pero tenia que saberlo.

- Ehh... Ron. ¿qué pasa?- me miro con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Ah, nada. 

- ¿qué fue para ti el beso?

Nadie me había hecho unas preguntas así.

- Pues... no se- ella subió las cejas- joder... ¿cómo fue para ti?

- Un beso... maravilloso.- ahora fui yo quien fruncí el cejo.

- Muy cursi, me voy.

Y me fui, iba por el pasillo pensando en los EXTASIS, cuando alguien me cogió por banda de la corbata y me llevo a una esquina. 

- Joder! Susan!- era ella, Bones, morena y guapa, apasionada, en fin, perfecta. Parecía cansada como si hubiera corrido para llegar hasta mi.

- Draco...-susurró- buff... tengo que hablar con tigo.

- Vale, pero antes suéltame la corbata que me estas ahogando.- ella soltó sin ningún reparo que se mantuvo mas cerca de mi de lo que antes lo había hecho.

-  Draco...- volvió a susurrar con su dulce voz, respiraba entrecortadamente- Ayer no te vi en la fiesta...

- Normal, no fui.

- Si hubieras estado todo hubiera sido mas fácil...

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunte yo atónito.

- Todo el mundo divirtiéndose, bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla, cantando y bailando... y yo... acabé mi relación con Ernie McMillan,  fue horrible, él como si nada y yo llorando.- no entendia porque Susan me contaba todas esas cosas.-  Fue la puta de la Pansy, se que ella le da... bueno... lo que busca un hombre.- empezó a llorar silenciosamente-  Ah, quería el apoyó de un hombre que me pudiera comprender, alguien como tu.

¿Yo?

- Susan... no se... que esperas de mi, porque para los sentimientos soy nulo.

- Si, pero para consolar no. Abrázame.- ¿Ehhhhh? No, me negaba, yo estaba saliendo con Ginny, y... rollo con Hermione... y... no iba a abrazarla.

- Susan... lo siento, pero yo tengo novia.

- ¿Me timas?- frunció el entrecejo ella.

- No.

- ¿Qui...?

- No preguntes... no te lo voy a decir.

- Ah, gracias Draco, pensé que confiabas en mi.

- No, solo fueron tres veces estupendas, pero no llego a la confianza, solo fue diversión.- dije yo explicándole nuestra relación de "sexo"

Ella se quedo con la boca abierta mirándome, miro para abajo como resignada y luego:

¡PLAF!

- ¡Ay!- me quejé yo, me había dado un bofetón que me había dejado la marca en la cara de su mano.

- Eres un hij...

- Cállate! Tu no solo vienes para consolarte, sino también para que te de "confianza". Ya nos conocemos.

Me agarro de la corbata otra vez, aunque esta vez lo hacia con mucha mas fuerza, no se lo que intentaba, pero se la veía furiosa, demasiado.

- Carbón, me acaba de dejar mi novio, es que no te das cuenta de lo mal que estoy.- me agarraba tan fuerte que parecía que me iba a estrangular.

- y a mi que me cuentas...- observé. La cogí de los brazos que me agarraban la corbata y la camisa y la empuje contra la pared. Ella respiraba entrecortadamente faltándole el aire.

Conocía a Susan, no era ningún misterio para mi, sabia como se comportaba, sus movimientos, conocía todo, ella había sido parte de una relación que no solo había tenido amistad, precisamente eso no es lo que tuvo. 

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? Esto me recuerda a los viejos tiempos...

- Cállate Bones. ¿Acaso crees que eres la única que sufre en este mundo? Sueles hacerte la victima siempre, no es la primera vez.

- No quiero sexo Malfoy.

- No, si eso lo suponía, a ti el sexo no te gusta, eso ya lo he comprobado créeme, a ti lo que te divierte es tontear, besitos etc.

- Joder! -dijo ella llorando.

- Bueno Susan, con solo recordarlo se me erizan los pelos, ya sabes, tu primera vez. 

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nunca había visto a alguien tan mal, en serio.

- Ahora me gusta, soy una persona, de hecho solo fue la primera vez y era virgen, lo hicimos dos mas, ¿tienes alguna queja de eso?

- No, pero siempre te arrepentías, no se el porqué.

- Ni te interesa Malfoy.- desafió ella.

- Vale.- me miraba con odio, con rencor.

- ¿y?- la seguía agarrando de los brazos fuertemente, estaba apoyada contra la pared, pero no me apetecía soltarla.

- No te voy a soltar hasta que retires los insultos Susan.

Entornó los ojos y yo la agarré mas fuerte.

- Eres un capullo- me dijo y acto seguido me escupió en la cara. Sin embargo yo no la solté, la presione mas contra la pared haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se hicieran mas fuertes y la agarre mas fuerte de los brazo, pero ella no hizo ninguna muestra de dolor o queja, no iba a rebajarse tanto.

- Ya lo sé, todavía estoy esperando tus disculpas.- le pedí.

- AYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – empezó a gritar histéricamente para ver si alguien la oía. La puse la mano en la boca y la muy guarra me mordió.-  SUÉLTAMEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!- pero no la solté, estaba llorando desconsoladamente, tenia la cara totalmente mojada.

- Draco, tío, ¿qué haces?- me gire y la solté, pero sin embargo ella no se movió ni un palmo. Era Ernie McMillan. Iba a contestarle cuando Susan me giro la cara y me besó desesperadamente y locamente delante de Ernie. Entonces comprendí que ella lo que quería era darle celos conmigo, pero eso no lo iba consentir. Me solté de ella y le grité.

- ¡¡¡¡¿PERO QUE HACES? ¿NO TE HE DICHO QUE TENGO NOVIA?!!!!!

Me aleje y me puse al lado de Ernie que miraba estupefacto a Susan con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. Ella estaba apoyada en la pared pasándose la mano por la frente y retirándose el pelo de la cara. Tenia el jersey empapado de tanto llorar y los brazos rojos de lo que le había apretado.

- Susan... ¿estás bien?- dijo Ernie acercándose a ella. 

Pero se fue, sin decirnos nada, se fue corriendo y dejándome en la boca el sabor de su aliento y su desesperación.

Yo también me fui, sin decirle nada a Ernie que seguía sin enterarse de nada.

Subí a la habitación y escribí una carta a Ginny  para quedar a las 5 en el lago. Luego se la mandé y me tumbe en la cama a descansar.

***

Cuando llegué ella ya estaba allí esperándome. Tenia una pinta realmente cansada. Tenia el pelo agarrado en una coleta y llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros y un jersey.

Ella me miro y se puso muy contenta al verme. Se levanto y se abalanzó sobre mi dándome un abrazo. No nos dijimos nada, permanecimos mudos, pero a los dos se nos veía tristes y cansados. Me apoyé en su hombro y la susurre:

- Te echaba de menos.

Nos separamos lentamente y me miró. Su mirada azul estaba perdida parecía que se perdía dentro de mi pupila. La veía, delante de mi, tranquila, cansada. En ese mismo lugar, el día anterior había habido un romance prohibido, un beso, una caricia con Hermione. Me acordaba perfectamente, sentía el calor de los labios de Hermione en los míos, como si fuera ese mismo momento en el que estaba sucediendo. Pero volví a la realidad, y vi a Ginny allí parada esperando a que yo la diera un beso. De repente me invadió un sentimiento de culpa. Jamás debí de haberlo hecho, ¿en que estaría pensando? De mi Ginny, lista y guapa a Hermione, sabelotodo y seductora. Pero tenia muy claro a quien quería, no lo dudé ni un instante, pues era de Ginn de quien estaba enamorado.

Mi corazón se aceleró. Me sentía tan mal, había sido infiel a Ginny, chica por la cual daría la vida sin dudarlo. Lo ultimo que quería habría sido hacerla daño, pero como soy un cabrón, tarde o temprano la verdad se sabría, pues no se puede se ocultar.

- Draco...

- Dime

- ¿Qué hiciste anoche ?

- Ah, nada- mentí- terminar los trabajos.

- Ah.- dijo ella tristemente.

- ¿Qué tal la fiesta?

- Muy bien, la próxima te vienes. Nos lo hubiéramos pasado muy bien, estoy muy cansada de bailar.- añadió ella mas animadamente.

- Ya se ve. Y... ¿Robin?- estaba deseando hacerle esa pregunta, cada vez que lo pensaba me ponía furioso.

- ¿Robin? Pues bien.- respondió con toda naturalidad.

- Amm, ¿no pasó nada?

- No, ¿Qué iba a pasar?- me preguntó con inocencia.

- No se... me contaron que se puso muy cariñoso con tigo- y seguía mintiendo.

- No, la única vez que estuve con el fue cuando me llevó cerca de mi sala común porque estaba muy cansada y había bebido un poco...

- Ah... Pues nada.

- ¿Te pasa algo?- ella me miraba extrañamente.

Si, me pasaba algo, que me sentía culpable, demasiado y no podía disimularlo.

- No... es que...

- ¿es de nuestra relación?

- No... bueno, si- confesé.

- Temía que algún día me lo dijeras, pero tienes que comprenderme.- dijo ella de sopetón.

- Eh?

- Si, bueno, lo de hacerlo...- admitió ella.

- No, eso no es. Son nuestras familias.

- ¿Nuestras familias? ¿qué pasa con ellas?

- Yo: Malfoy, tu: Weasley, incompatibles.

- No, yo te quiero, tu me quieres, y que mas da el apellido. Lo que importa es el sentimiento.

- Ya, pero...tu familia se va a poner muy furiosa cuando lo sepa, y la mía... la mía da igual.

- Ron me mataría, y Fred y George también, pero mis padres lo comprenderían, porque no me voy a poner en contra  suya, simplemente voy a ir con el chico al que quiero, ¿qué malo tiene eso?

- Oh, nada, soy un Malfoy.- afirme yo exageradamente.

- Ah-suspiró- me da igual ¿vale?- dijo finalmente separándose de mi- me da igual lo que diga la gente, mis padres, todo el mundo, no he hecho nada malo en quererte y eso me basta para estar tranquila.

- Vale, entonces no te importa ¿no?

- ¿El que? Eso es una chorrada, si estas pensando en dejarme por tal tontería, olvídalo.- dijo muy decidida.- ahora, bésame.- ¿eh? Joder... que lanzada.

Me acerque, le rodeé con mis brazos la cintura y le mire. Ella me devolvió la mirada y me rodeó con sus brazos el cuello. Sentí su piel fría sobre la mía, su caricia. Nos bajamos poco a poco y ella quedó debajo mía tumbada en el césped. Le toque la pierna cubierta por su pantalón, toque su cadera y subí hasta el vientre donde le subí un poco el jersey y metí la mano para acariciar su piel blanca, tan pura como ella. Su tripa era plana y su ombligo perfecto adornaba su cuerpo. Lo toque con las yemas de mis dedos tímidamente y luego toda la palma de mis manos la tocaron sin ningún temor, sin barreras. Ella me chupaba el cuello  como si me fuera a comer. Yo lo besé también hasta que por fin juntamos nuestros labios que desde hacía rato se estaban buscando. Fue rozarse y sentir la pasión y el amor que había entre nosotros dos. Una vez juntos los labios dí paso a su lengua que quería entrar y explorar mi boca desesperadamente. Subí los brazos hasta su cara y la toqué suavemente mientras nos besábamos. Ella metió las manos por los abdominales y los rozaba con sus yemas. Pensé en si había algo mas placentero que aquello, yo encima de ella dándola calor y amor, y ella debajo mía sintiendo lo que yo la daba. Y buscábamos mas, desesperadamente en nuestras bocas, mas profundo, simplemente explorar todo lo que se nos pusiera en medio y disfrutarlo sin ninguna barrera que lo impidiera. Y eso solo me decía una cosa, ese beso no era tierno como todos los anteriores, era de pasión, de una loca desesperación, donde el final no estaba ahí, sino mas adentro de nuestro corazón. Esa locura incitada por el amor era irremediable, quería placer, y lo buscaba en ella, pues el amor y el placer son los mejores amigos jamás  encontrados, y apenas, en ese momento recordaba mi infidelidad, pero estaba seguro que no necesitaría recordarla mas, pues todas las preocupaciones y las tristezas se me habían ido gracias a la chica a la que amaba. Sabía que daría todo por ella. 

Metí las manos por debajo del jersey que llevaba y le toque suavemente los perfectos y redondos pechos (N/Autora: no os imagináis lo difícil que es para mi escribir esto!!! Para empezar no soy lesbiana ni parecido y a mi lo k me va es un buen culo^^) y los acaricie dulcemente. (N/A: ay!! Me muero, ¿yo?, ¿escribiendo esto? agg) 

Entonces nos separamos al fin para buscar el aire que nos habíamos quitado y cuando giramos la cabeza pudimos ver a Ron que iba acompañado de....

Tatatachannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn, tatatachan!!!!!!!!

Kien sabe con kien esta mi Roncito! Jejeje. Díganme lo k piensan, kiero saberlo jeje.

Weno, os gusto? A mi no muxo, joder el beso me costó un monton, y aun mas k el otro, ese k te gusto mucho lena, pues ese. Jejee.

Y lo Susan... eso me desespera, y Draco también, esta todo el rato sintiéndose culpable, xico  hay k vivir la vida, y tu lo has hexo... uh, me esstoy volviendo mala...

Es broma.

Pero Drakito es un cobarde, jeje.

Mi nene!!!

VIVA SIRIUS!!!!!! TE KEREMOS MUCHO, SOBRE TODO LORE!! (L)

******REVIEWSS**************


	7. Eres mía

HOLA A TODOS.

SOY SALLY, LA TÍA MAS PETARDA DE TODAS, JEJE.

BUENO, PUES EL CAPI 7 YA TA AKI. PREPARAROS, POR QUE AKI CAMBIO LOS ESQUEMAS, ES DECIR, DRACO YA NO ES TAN... RICO, ES UN POCO MAS... MALFOY, PERO IGUALMENTE EL CAPI SE SALE.

HICE CASO A LORE PARA CAMBIAR DE MALFOY, WENO LENA, TE VA A GUSTAR MAZO.

EL TITULO ES TAINTED LOVE PERO SIGNIFICA AMOR CORROMPIDO.

EL FIC VA PA' LENA Y EL CAPI  PA' LORE.

A VER SI OS GUTA.

CAPITULO 7: ERES MÍA.

Ginny

El iba acompañado de una chica, que no era a la que el mas quería como era obvio, sino la mujer de la que Draco había estado enamorado hacia un tiempo. Hannah Abbot. Nosotros dos giramos la cabeza y los vimos, ellos no se habían percatado de nuestra  presencia porque estaban hablando muy entusiasmadamente. Hasta que Ron miró para el frente y vio la escena que teníamos montada en los jardines de Hogwarts. Todo pasó demasiado deprisa, pero me acuerdo como si fuera ayer. Draco estaba apoyado encima mía con las piernas abiertas quedando mi cuerpo en medio y su trasero encima de mis piernas.

Entonces mi hermano nos vio, nos quedamos parados, incluida Hannah que nos miraba de soslayo, Ron y Draco se quedaron parados, sin moverse mirándose detenidamente. Yo seguía debajo, sin reaccionar, ni siquiera pensé que hacer, si moverme o...

Ron abrió los ojos como platos y le dijo a mi Slytherin:

- Cabrón de mierda, suelta a mi hermana YA!!!!!!!!!!!

Corrió hacia nosotros y le quito de encima mía de un empujón haciendo que se cayera al suelo bruscamente. Por encima mía pasaron los pies de Ron  de un salto para caer encima de Draco y empezar a pegarle puñetazos descontroladamente, guiados por la rabia y la furia que le ardía en su interior. Yo me levante rápidamente dispuesta a ponerme entre mi hermano y Draco para que no le hiciera ningún daño mas a mi novio.

- Quítate de encima Weasley!!!!!!!!!!!- dijo Draco.

- ¿QUE HACIAS CON MI HERMANA? ¿QUE DEMONIOS HACÍAS? ASQUEROSO SLYTHERIN, SERPIENTE MUGRIENTA!!!!

- Tu eres el que tiene mugre aquí, Weasley, lárgate que estas podrido.- Draco le dio un puñetazo en el labio a Ron.

- RON!!!!!!!! JODER!!!! ES MI NOVIO, SUÉLTALE YA! NO ME ESTABA VIOLANDO!!!!!!!!

Hubo silencio, pero uno de esos que desesperan, que son incómodos...

Ron me miró, desconfiadamente, me sentí realmente mal, le había traicionado, lo sabía, pero que podía hacer... si solo una

sensación me albergaba en esos momentos y de algo de lo que estaba muy segura, era de que le quería.

- Ron... vámonos, anda, cálmate, volvamos al castillo, por favor- dijo Hannah acercándose y agarrando a Ron del brazo, levantándole y llevándole de la mano, pero el chico pelirrojo se paro, se dio la vuelta y me miro con enfado, con rabia, con decepción...

- Ginny... es un cabron, un hij....

- Ron! Ya basta! No soy una niña pequeña, ¿CUÁNTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTELO?

- GINNY NO ES UNA CRÍA- bramó Draco furioso levantándose del suelo con el labio y la nariz sangrando.

Ron tenia un aspecto horrible, el labio roto también y los ojos morados.

- TU NO LE PERTENECES!- gritó mi hermano rojo de furia.

- ESO A TI NO TE INCUMBE!! TU SOLO ERES UN ENVIDIOSO PORQUE NADIE EN TU VIDA TE HA QUERIDO! ERES UN CELOSO, TE RABIAS PORQUE A LOS DEMAS LES QUIEREN Y A TI NADIE, WEASLEY, MIRA GRANGER...

- DEJALA, ELLA NO TIENE NADA QUE VER AQUÍ- parecía que estaban apunto de matarse, Hannah le sujetaba firmemente aunque se le notaba que estaba haciendo una fuerza tremenda. Yo sujetaba a Draco.

- SI, TE DEJ", PORQUE TE ODIA!!!!!!!!!

- SIGO SIENDO SU AMIGO. UNA COSA TE AVISO, COMO LA TOQUES MUERES. GINNY, YA HABLARÉ CON TIGO. – me miró y no pude evitar sentirme culpable, Draco se había pasado, pero yo no lo reconocería, jamás... a pesar de ser mi hermano...

- ¿POR QUÉ IBA A TOCAR A UNA SANGRE SUCIA?

- POR QUE ERES UN () PUTON, Y TE DA IGUAL. OLVIDA A MI HERMANA.

- Ron- empecé a decir yo- no puedo guiar mis sentimientos... y soy libre de tenerlos, déjame en paz.

- NI TU HERMANA TE QUIERE, ERES UN DESGRACIADO, Y ESTAS SOLO!!!!!

Entonces Ron sacó su varita y Draco hizo lo mismo, los dos se apuntaban con ellas con las miradas puestas uno en el otro, ardían de furia.

- _Expelliarmus- _gritaron los dos a la vez. Un rayo rojo salió de sus varitas y se juntaron, y justo en ese mismo momento las varitas de ambos salieron disparadas para atrás. __

- Cap...__

- Imbécil- le interrumpió Draco.__

No podía oír mas, y me di la vuelta. Dos lágrimas silenciosas cayeron por mis mejillas. Las note frías y el aire que me venía de frente me retiró el pelo de la cara. Oí la voz dulce de Hannah decirle a Ron:

- No vale la pena seguir discutiendo, vayámonos, por favor....

- Si... me las pagaras Malfoy... – note los pasos lejanos de mi hermano y Hannah yéndose por el césped. No notaba a Draco, ni sabía lo que estaba haciendo, si se había movido, pero tampoco me interesaba. 

Estaba llorando silenciosamente, oía a Draco cerca mía, solo su respiración. Entonces pensé: "No, no voy a llorar, no" mi llanto no merecía la pena. Me di cuenta que Draco tenía razón desde el principio, lo nuestro jamás funcionaría. Y eso hacia que me pusiera furiosa, que las lagrimas frenadas dieran un paso por la rabia, y que esta vez fueran mas insistentes que antes.... que los sentimientos de ambos fueran interrumpidos, que el amor fuera negado. (N/A: aaagggggg k asco: "a" negada)

El me agarro de los hombros y me dio la vuelta bruscamente, se le veía enfadado. No me soltó, me siguió agarrando pero mas suave esta vez.

- No llores, no hay razón para ello- me dijo.

- No me digas lo que tengo que hacer.- desafié yo.

- Joder!

- No podemos seguir, no lo aguantaría.

- Ya te lo he dicho.- añadió el.

- Pero... joder!

- Joder! Si, pero no podemos seguir... tenemos que cortar.

- NO! No quiero, no podemos rendirnos tan pronto.

- Ginny...

- No voy a cortar por los demás, lo tengo claro.- afirmé.

- Joder, es tu hermano, tu maldito hermano.

- Si, lo es, pero ¿y que?

- Ginny no.

- Y una mierda, no voy a cortar por él, ni por nada.

- El no te va a dejar salir con migo, ya lo ha dicho.

- ME DA IGUAL, JODER... TU QUIERES CORTAR, YA LO SE, TU NUNCA ME HAS QUERIDO, TU QUERÍAS A HERMIONE, NO A MI. DIMELO YA Y NOS DEJAMOS DE TONTERÍAS.

- NO ME GRITES.- gritó el.

- JODER, DIMELO YA, TE ESTOY ESPERANDO. CONTÉSTAME.

- BASTA YA, GINNY.

- ¿ME QUIERES  O NO?- los tonos de voz de ambos cada vez eran mas altos, pero a partir de esta pregunta que le formulé el silencio sucumbió en el lugar. Yo ya no lloraba, estaba furiosa, al igual que él.

- ¿Por qué coño tuve que...?- susurro él.

- ¿QUE? ERES UN COBARDE DE MIERDA.

- CALLATE YA GINNY, NO ME VUELVAS A LLAMAR ESO, NO TE LO CONSIENTO.- me zarandeó para adelante y para atrás y yo le di una bofetada.

Otra vez silencio.

- Eres una () zorra envidiosa, como todas, lo único que no he conseguido de ti es () foll....- me tiró al suelo bruscamente y me agarró apretándome los brazos contra el suelo, no tenía salida, el estaba encima mía y me había agarrado con fuerza, me hacía daño.

- SUÉLTAME!!!!.

- Sabes?- dijo el con toda naturalidad y suavidad- no es la primera bofetada que me dan hoy...

- ¿QUÉ?

- No, también ha sido una chica, tan preciosa como tu, aunque con una pequeña diferencia, ella no era mi novia.

Un sudor frío me calló por la espalda, Draco me había sido infiel... o al menos eso parecía, y no solo eso, sino que había dicho "era su novia". No lo soportaba, todo me daba vueltas y no comprendía nada, había un sentimiento que dominaba todos mis pensamientos, la rabia.

- () Hij...- pero el me puso la mano en la boca y me hizo callar tapándomela.

- Cuida esa lengua, nena.

- Quítate de encima mía- le advertí.

- No, lo siento, pero no voy a darte ese placer, sino otro que te va a gustar mucho más...- me acarició la cara y después su mirada bajó hacia mi pecho que subía y bajaba intranquilamente.

Tenía miedo, y este me inmovilizaba haciéndome imposible articular palabra. No oía nada ni sentía nada, la rabia se había esfumado, cerré los ojos deseando no estar allí y esperando, a la vez, que cuando los abriera lo recordara como una pesadilla, pero al desplegarlos veía a Draco, triunfante, apasionado y disfrutando del momento, que para el iba a ser único...

Me empezó a bajar la cremallera del jersey, yo respiraba agitadamente, el estaba excitado, se le notaba. Tenía la mirada puesta en mi pecho, y mis ojos estaban posados en los suyos. Hacía bastante frío, la luz cada vez era mas tenue, el agua de el lago se movía gracias al viento y las hojas de los árboles se movían y sonaban. Pero allí solo estábamos nosotros dos, sin decir una palabra.

Terminó de bajar la cremallera y me subió la camiseta que llevaba debajo del jersey viéndose mi sujetador negro. Me abrió las piernas poniéndolas encima de las suyas y me desabrochó el botón del pantalón vaquero y después siguió con la cremallera. Yo no hablaba, me había quedado paralizada. Draco me iba a... no podía imaginarlo.

- Ginny, eres realmente preciosa, pero un simple capricho.

Esta vez me miro a los ojos, grises, deseosos y fríos como nunca los había visto, me habían dejado helada en ese momento. No lloraba, pero ganas me entraba. Me acarició suavemente el vientre y después subió hacia la cintura y a los pechos. Tenía la carne de gallina del frío, me salía vaho por boca y el aire despeinaba el pelo de el chico rubio que estaba rompiendo con todas las reglas. Solo pude articular unas palabras lentas y vagas, sin fuerza y casi sin sonido:

- Por favor... no sigas...

El me miró, se levantó sin mas, sin quejarse, sin decir siquiera una palabra. Se puso delante de mi y dijo:

- ERES MÍA, Y SIN EMBARGO NO PUEDO TENERTE.

Yo también me levanté, me abotoné el pantalón y me baje la camiseta pero el jersey no me lo abroché.

- No soy tuya.

- ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de ti? ¿Por qué me esclavizas cada vez que me miras? ¿Porqué no soy el de siempre?¡¡¿POR QUÉ?!! – gritó el desconsolado.

- ¿me quieres?- susurré yo.

- MALDITA SEA, ES QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA, TE QUIERO, TE QUIERO!!!!!!!!!!!! PARA MI DESGRACIA TE QUIERO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- dicho esto se cayó de rodillas al suelo y bajó la mirada hacia el, me fijé en el chico que yo tanto había querido, estaba lleno de barro al igual que yo, el aire jugaba con su pelo rubio despeinándolo para donde el quería.

- ¿Ibas a...?

- NO LO SE!

- Perdóname, Draco, perdóname.

- ¿Perdonarte qué?

- Por dudar de tu amor, yo también te quiero - me acerque a él y me arrodillé en frente suya, nunca imaginé que pudiera decirle estas palabras a alguien pero me salieron del corazón, de la caja que guarda todas aquellas cosas que no sabes cuando decirlas o hacerlas porque expresan los sentimientos mas profundos de este.- me hagas lo que me hagas jamás dejaré de quererte porque contigo no me hacen falta explicaciones de nada ni a nada.

Entonces nos abrazamos, muy fuerte, muy profundamente, sintiendo nuestros corazones latiendo fuertemente dentro de nuestros pechos pegados.

Draco

Llegue a mi cuarto agotado, había sacado toda la rabia que había en mi interior aquella noche. Desde aquel día todo cambió. Mi rabia no se iría hasta después de mucho tiempo, pero  el amor perduraría siempre en mí, y a pesar de que no lo aceptaba del todo bien, la quería, tal y como había dicho, no había habido engaños. Bueno... solo uno, mi beso con Hermione Granger.

Era Abril, y dentro de poco vendría el buen tiempo, pero también los exámenes, y para eso necesitaba estudiar mucho.

Mi sorpresa al llegar a la habitación es que había una carta de mi padre sobre la cama. Decía:

_Querido Draco:_

_Espero que estés bien. Tu madre esta un poco alterada porque últimamente a los mortífagos nos están empezando a hacer la vida imposible esos aurores y no paro de pelear con ellos ni un momento. _

_Bueno, esta cata te la envío para que me cuentes las perspectivas que tienes para el futuro. Ya sabes que yo quiero que te metas para el Ministerio, allí harías cosas bastantes buenas y ganarías bastante dinero. Pero, por lo que mas quieras, descarta cualquier idea de auror. _

_Ah, ¿y las chicas? ¿te has buscado una novia? Ya sabes que para dar una buena impresión en cualquier empleo hay que estar casado. Pero bueno, en Hogwarts no creo que encuentres alguna chica de Slytherin de tu gusto por lo que me has contado, pero eso si, ni se te ocurra con ninguna Gryffindor.(_tragué saliva_) Ni Hufflepuff. Bueno chico, lo que quieras pero no dejes embarazada a ninguna._

_Saludos._

_                         Tu padre._

Eh? Y esta tontería? Preñada a alguien yo? Venga ya. Tire la carta al suelo con furia, la rompí y la tiré a la papelera.

De repente la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió y apareció Goyle con cara de preocupación, se abanicó con la mano y me dijo:

- Draco, por Dios, ¿sabes lo que se va diciendo por ahí?

- No.

- Ois, Draco, de verdad... ya me daría vergüenza, de verdad...- puso cara de resignación y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

- ¿Sobre mí?- pregunte exaltado.

- Si, madre de Dios.

- Agg, deja a Dios, me vas a decir ¿el qué?

- Pansy está embarazada- al darme la noticia me quedé absolutamente quieto, no sentía ni las piernas y ni las manos- de ti.

JAAJJJAJ, LA PANSY.... K PELIGRO.

Y LO DE DRACO Y GINNY, SE SALE EH?

WENO K ME PIRO, BESOS.

REVIEWWWWWWWWWW.......................==========

Y GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS K ME HABEIS MANDADO TODOSSSSS.  MUAKSSSSSSSSS


	8. I need you

HOLA A TODOS!!!

WENO, COMO SIEMPRE AKI, AUNK NO DEBERÍA .

PUBLICAR HASTA K MI KERIDA AMIGA, PUBLICARA EL 7

WENO LENA, PA TI.

Y LORE, DRACO SIGUE SIENDO MALO... LENA, TRANKILA YA SE VOLVERA BUENO...

CAPITULO 8: I NEED YOU.

No pude reaccionar, los pensamientos me corrieron por la cabeza en un segundo, iba a toda máquina. No podía ser, ahora me iba a joder ese () puto bebé. Un momento, hacía mas de dos meses y medio que nosotros dos lo habíamos dejado, era imposible.

- Goyle, eso es imposible- me empecé a calmar- hace bastante tiempo que lo dejé con ella, se habría dado cuenta ¿no?

- Bueno, tu estabas enfadado con ella, y no se atrevería a hablarte. Mejor que hables con ella.

Ah! Mierda! Goyle tenía razón.

De repente entro el capullo de Blaise diciendo:

- Ah, Draco, ya me jodería!!!!!!!!!!! A Pansyyyyyyy!!!!! Jejajjajajaja

- Eres un gili...

- No me insultes- y sacó la varita en forma de duelo. Yo ni siquiera me moví, solo me acordé de mi padre: "_lo que quieras pero no dejes embarazada a ninguna" _Joder!!!

Baje para la sala común para hablar con la () puta de la Pansy.

Estaba sentada sola en el sofá verde que había delante de la chimenea. Estaba triste y tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero eso no me ablandó. Fui firme hasta ella y la dije:

- ¿qué vas diciendo por ahí?- me puse delante de ella. Levantó la cabeza y se limpió las lágrimas con las mangas de la túnica. Algo que ella no solía hacer.

- Yo no he dicho nada.

- Ah no?

- No- no la creía, eso estaba claro.

- Y... entonces... ¿no estas embarazada?

Suspiró y luego me miró. Vi sus ojos azules preciosos, que siempre me hechizaron, aguados. Me mantuve firme, pues era lo único que pensaba hacer.

- Si- lo dijo muy bajo, me costó oírlo.

- ¿Y como sabes que de mi?

- Aunque no te lo creas, no lo he hecho con nadie mas desde que lo dejamos.

- No me lo creo- me temblaban las piernas - ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

- No te lo creas, pero es que tu eres muy violento y... me odias.

- Oye, Pansy, te odio, me odias. Pero... no estamos hablando de eso, sino de tu embarazo...

- ¿Y que? ¿qué quieres hablar?

- ¿Yo no soy el padre verdad?- intentaba mantener la calma

- Si, y no lo dudo.

- Te vuelvo a decir, que no me creo que no lo hayas hecho con nadie en dos meses y medio...

- NO, solo ha habido rollos, nada mas, y no soy una puta como tu siempre te has creído.

- Si que lo eres, mira Parkinson, yo te advierto una cosa...

- ¿Me vas a amenazar?- me interrumpió ella.

- No me vas a joder la vida, vale? Te queda claro, ese no es mi hijo, yo no voy a tener un hijo contigo.

- Habértelo pensado antes, tu no eres el único que se jode, yo también, sabes?

- Esto lo estas haciendo para aprovecharte de mi, no voy a ser tan  () gilipollas como para caer en tu trampa.

- ¿Vas a ser tan capullo?- me retó.

- Mira, no me toques las narices, tu te has tirado a mas de un tío después de salir juntos, a mi no me engañas.

Plaf! Y me dio una bofetada, llevaba mi record, tres en un día.

- Eres un asqueroso. No te preocupes, ya buscaré un medio de abortar.

- Pues aborta, ese niño no es mío- y señalé a su tripa.

- SI LO ES- toda la sala común se nos quedó mirando.

Vi a Zabbinni, allí en el fondo de la sala, estaba sonriente. Yo estaba agotado, vaya día!

 - Mas te vale que sea mío ese niño, porque si no...- baje la voz y    me acerqué a ella que ahora estaba llorando silenciosamente- soy capaz de...

Ella me miró, estaba asustada, pero a mi me daba absolutamente igual.

- ¿Matarme? No lo harías, eres muy cobarde para eso...- me dijo inquisidoramente.

- No?-  me acerqué y la agarre del cuello, miré a los alrededores, la gente se había ido a dormir y todos, excepto algunos que estaban en la otra parte de la sala, estaban arriba. Le empecé a apretar, ella no se movía, ni hacía ningún ruido. Al cabo de poco la solté, y le apunté con mi varita.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? Mátame, hazlo.- me dijo ella- de todas formas vas a ser un asesino...

Me quedé perplejo, ¿qué me estaba diciendo?

- ¿Qué?

- Vas a ser la mano derecha del que no-debe-ser-nombrado.

- ¿quién te ha dicho eso?- eso no era verdad, mi padre no me obligaba.

- El señor...

- Eres una mentirosa, ten cuidado con lo que dices- y le devolví la bofetada.

- Ay! ¿Te enfurece saberlo? Pues aunque tu padre no te obligue te obligará Voldemort, que lo sepas...

- () zorra, a mi ese muerto no me obligará a nada.

- En primer lugar... a matar a tu novia...- estaba siendo demasiado cruel con migo, yo estaba lleno de rabia y de furia, una palabra mas y acababa con ella.

- ¿Qué novia?- me hice el tonto.

- OH, por Dios, la Weasley- lo dijo con voz de asco- y... a esa sangre sucia que te vuelve loco.

La agarré de la corbata y la levanté del sillón,  con el puño levantado y apuntando a su cara.

- Todo el mundo lo sabe, sabe que estás con esa pobretona- al decir eso la di un puñetazo con todas mi fuerzas en la nariz.

Esta empezó a sangrar. Después la empujé para atrás y se cayó al suelo. Yo salí de la sala común apunto de reventar todo lo que se me pusiera por medio.

No me importaba que llegara Filch y me hiciera algo, estaba dispuesto a eliminarle si se topaba conmigo.

Necesitaba descargarme, todo me salía mal. La Pansy embarazada, y encima la mano derecha de un loco muerto, dentro de poco tenía los EXTASIS y no es que estuviera muy preparado, sino mas bien agobiado.  No lo soportaba, estaba mal, muy mal, me sentía a morir, quería desaparecer para siempre, era como si me hubieran clavado un puñal y aún anduviera con el, sentía un fuerte dolor, el mundo, que hasta hace días me lo había comido, se me caía encima, me aplastaba como a un vil gusanillo. Aún tenía la mano en un puño, me paré en seco en el pasillo, había andado durante 5 minutos, no sabía donde estaba pues la luz era muy tenue, solo iluminado por los farolillos de fuego y por la luna. Afuera en los jardines de Hogwarts estaba lloviendo estrepitosamente, los rayos y los truenos interrumpían el silencio que dentro del castillo había. Fijé la vista en la pared de piedra, me acerqué a ella le pegué un puñetazo, me hice daño pero me daba igual, tiré la varita que estaba en la otra mano y con ella di otro puñetazo, y así estuve hasta hacerme sangre en los nudillos, me dolían, pero yo no expresaba ningún símbolo de dolor, me dolía mas mi corazón y los problemas que cada vez eran mas y mas amontonados.

Dos lágrimas me salieron de los ojos, se resbalaron silenciosamente por mi cara y fueron a parar a mi labio. Mi padre me iba a matar, bueno, no solo eso, sino que me enviaría a formar parte de los mortífagos... que futuro tan cruel y ruin... suponía que me lo merecía, por haber sido de tal forma. Deseaba gritar, pegarme cabezazos, tener a alguien a mi lado, pero sin embargo me encontraba solo, allí, en medio de la noche en aquel castillo donde había permanecido media vida y que allí había pasado todos los momentos necesarios para la experiencia, pero aquello era demasiado, había sido tan idiota, había hecho daño, mucho daño, había roto corazones... incluso herir a las personas a las que mas amaba... aunque solo había amado a una, a Ginny. Pero ella no me merecía, solo era un cabrón que no valía para nada.

Me senté en el frío suelo, no oía nada, ni un rumor ni un paso, nada mas que la lluvia. Mi respiración era agitada y poco eficaz. La vista se me estaba nublando, cerré los ojos deseando estar en mi casa y tener el consuelo de mi madre. Ella solía decirme: "_Draco, no llores, tu eres fuerte... piensa, y tienes mi apoyo para lo que quieras..._"

Pero... ¿donde estaría ella? ¿dónde estaría Ginny? ¿Dónde estaría Granger...? Había pensado en ella, en la sangre sucia que tan prohibido tenía, y ¿por qué estaba tan empeñado en ella? Decididamente yo a Ginny ya no quería... o al menos en esos momentos creía.

Dejé mi soledad pues alguien venía. Vi por el rabillo del ojo la sombra de una silueta. Era de una chica, estaba claro, lo distinguí por el camisón. Iba lentamente hacia mi, no se había percatado de mi presencia porque iba con la cabeza gacha.

Yo sin embargo no me moví, pues en las condiciones en las que me encontraba no me apetecía hablar con nadie. Poco a poco sus pasos se hicieron mas intensos y se iba acercando.

Cuando estuvo a unos dos metros me vió y se asustó, yo la miré y enseguida supe quien era, pues esa chica me volvía loco. Con su dulce voz me preguntó:

- ¿Malfoy?

No le contesté, pues estaba llorando y no me apetecía que ella me viera. Se acercó a mi lado y se arrodilló en el suelo quedando a mi altura. Vi sus ojos miel de cerca, eran preciosos, y en cuanto los vi mi furia y mi rabia se esfumaron, fue un momento único, pues necesitaba compañía y ella había venido a mi como si yo la hubiera llamado por necesidad. Su pelo castaño estaba mas bonito que nunca y el fino camisón que llevaba era de un color azulado, tenia las mangas largas y era hasta las rodillas.

- Malfoy, ¿qué haces aquí?__

- ¿Qué haces tu?- le pregunté bruscamente.__

- Estas llorando, ¿estás bien?__

- Lárgate. __

- Puedes contarme lo que quieras...__

- ¡que te vayas!- me daba vergüenza que me viera llorar, luego se burlaría de mi.__

- No es malo llorar, no es malo expresar los sentimientos, aunque si no quieres contármelos...- me cogió de las manos y enseguida se percató de la sangre que había en ellas.- Draco, tienes sangre, ¿Qué ha pasado?__

- Es que acaso no entiendes: fuera!- dije en un tono borde, pero ella ni siquiera se movió solo entornó los ojos y me miró. Sentía su cuerpo cerca del mío, su olor, dulce y suave, su respiración tranquila... pero sobre todo sentía sus labios, húmedos y cálidos como la última vez... su fresco aliento... La deseaba, de eso no había duda, pero no podía consentir que me viera llorar... y no se podía enterar de lo de Pansy... sino...__

- Tienes una pinta horrible, estas manchado de barro y con los puños sangrientos. Parece que te has peleado con alguien...__

- Oye, sangre sucia de mierda, ¿desde cuando te importo?- se sorprendió e incluso se la podía ver un poco ofendida pero ella no hizo ningún acto de retirada.__

- La verdad... desde el año pasado, en el que me enamoré de ti...- se acercó un poquito mas, sus labios estaban muy cerca de los míos, dentro de poco haría realidad mi fantasía, volver a probar esa dulce y hermosa boca...__

- ¿Tu? ¿de mi?- no me lo podía creer, con lo duro que había sido con ella siempre, no lo entendía. Ahora ella me acariciaba dulcemente la mejilla, era tan suave y sensual...__

- Si...- y entonces no lo pude evitar, pues pequé porque la besé.__

Era un pasillo oscuro, con poca iluminación, la luna contemplaba a través de la ventana y de la lluvia a dos jóvenes apasionados que no sabían si había amor, o solo pasión, pero lo que estaba claro es que todo dolor se puede calmar con un poco de amor y de compañía. 

Nos juntamos abrazados, yo lloraba en su hombro, y ella me daba su calor, su cariño, justo lo que había necesitado minutos antes... ahora todo estaba equilibrado, había dolor, pero también eso que la gente añora cuando le falta... el amor.

No entendía porque había acabado con Ginny queriéndola solo a ella. 

Nunca podría expresar con palabras lo que ocurrió aquella noche, ni lo que sentí, ni absolutamente nada en lo que estuviera Hermione.

Ginny

A la mañana siguiente, me levanté como todas las mañanas dispuesta a comenzar las clases. Me vestí e hice lo mismo que todas las mañanas, bajé a desayunar y cuando estaba saliendo por la puerta del retrato Denis Creevey se acercó a mi amablemente y me dijo:

- Buenos días, ¿que tal estas princesa?

- Eh, hola Denis,  no me llames así anda.

- Estas muy guapa esta mañana... ¿lo sabías?- me empezaba desesperar, desde que salí con su hermano sabía que yo le gustaba, sin embargo siempre optaba por huir de el y que no se me pegara como una lapa.

- Me voy a desayunar, ya hablaremos...- y me intenté ir lo mas rápido posible de allí, solo por no soportar mas sus empalagosos halagos.

- Yo te acompaño, además, de lo que te voy a hablar te interesa...

- Lo dudo mucho... me voy que voy a llegar tarde- aggggg!!!

- Pero si es pronto....

- Denis.... me voy!- le grité a punto de cogerle del pescuezo y dejarle sin respiración...  me contuve.

- Venga, vamos.- dios que niño mas pesado (N/A: dios, mas que el xun, xun...)

- Vale.

Salimos por el retrato y nos encaminamos directos, al paso mas rápido que fuera posible para llegar cuanto antes, hacia el Gran Comedor.

Me decidí preguntarle por eso que tanto interés tenía de contarme...

- Y bien... ¿que quieres contarme?

- ¿Podemos andar un poco mas despacio? No hay prisa...

- No, dime.

- Vale- respiró- Es sobre Draco y sobre ti.

Me paré en seco, un sudor frío me recorrió el cuerpo de la cabeza hasta los pies. Se me puso la carne de gallina, tenia miedo, solo pude articular dos palabras.

- ¿El que?

- Bueno...  pues, todo el mundo lo sabe ya, pero es que, lo que no sabes es que el está por tu cuerpo.

¿Qué estaba diciendo el "degenerao" este?

- Explícate- le exigí.

- Bueno... mi hermano, Colin, cuando estaba saliendo con tigo, y antes de salir, cuando simplemente le molabas, te hizo fotos cuando te estabas duchando, no me preguntes como, pero le sacó buen provecho a su camarita... yo le dije que no tenía que hacerlo, que eso estaba mal, pero le daba igual. Mi hermano es un obsceno, y sabes. Bueno, no solo te sacó a ti, sino a las demás chicas. De quien mas fotos tenía era de ti pero bueno...

- Denis... ¿qué?

- En fin, a lo que iba, que Malfoy se enteró y fue a verlas, pero como le gustaron compró dos.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¿Qué Colin vende fotos mías desnuda por el colegio? ¡!!!!En cuanto le vea le parto  la cara o le mato...

- Pero Malfoy le compró dos.

- No puede ser... yo no sabia... JODER.... LE MATO!!!!!!!!!!

- Ginny... y Malfoy compr...

- YA!! JODER!!!

- Y Malfoy... pues te vio con ese precioso y estupendo ademas de sensual y excitante....

Estaba de los nervios, las cosas me empezaban a dar vueltas a la cabeza sin sentido alguno, todo era tan imposible...

- Denis!!!!

- Y se aprovechó de ti, y por eso llegó tarde aquel dia que quedasteis a las cinco...

- ¿C"MO SABES TU ESO?

- Ah, bueno, pues.... no se... simplemente lo se...

- ¿Me espías?

- Desde que lo dejaste con mi hermano...- se puso rojo de la vergüenza.

- Denis, ¿tu eres tonto?

- Yo te quiero, desde siempre...

- Ya- miré para abajo enfadada, ya no sabía que hacer ni como reaccionar ante tal situación.

- Pero Malfoy... solo se aprovechó de tu cuerpo, por eso está con tigo, además, él te es infiel.

- ¿QUEEEEE?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Si... con tu mejor amiga...

- ¿Con Leire?      

- No, con Hermione.

No podía oír mas y me fui corriendo al baño, pues de un momento a otro me pondría a llorar desesperada e incontrolablemente...

Entré en el baño y para mi sorpresa me encontré a Pansy Parkinson que también estaba llorando y con el rimel corrido.

La miré con asco y me metí en un lavabo.

Ella me oyó llorar y dijo fría y ásperamente:

- ¿Te has enterado ya de la  () putada de que te ha hecho tu novio?

- Callate () zorra.

- ¿Y de la () putada que me ha hecho a mi?

Abrí la puerta y la vi mirándose en el espejo arreglándose el maquillaje.

- Callate!! No me interesa tu vida.

- Es que no te das cuenta, el muy...- respiro profundamente y dos lagrimas silenciosas salieron de sus ojos azules- me dejó embarazada...

- NO!!!!!

- Si.

- ESO ES IMPOSIBLE... Hace dos meses o más.

- Ya lo se, pero resulta que no lo he hecho con nadie mas, solo me he enrollado con ellos, nunca he llegado al sexo, solo con él, el único chico al cual siempre he amado.

Miré para el suelo, llorando sin saber porque todo me salía tan mal, porque todo se me torcía...

- ¿estas embarazada de él?

- Si, Weasley, y me va a arruinar mi vida, y por eso lloro, sin embargo a ti, lo único que te ha salido mal es que tu novio te ha sido infiel con tu mejor amiga, la Granger, que desde siempre le ha vuelto loco, y tu lo sabías... o al menos te lo intuías.

- No sabes la mitad de las cosas, Parkinson.

- Posiblemente, solo se, que no te quiere, o solo para sexo.

- Ehh... eso no es verdad, porque para tu información no hemos llegado a eso.

- ¿No?  Umm, Draco no puede vivir si sexo, si no lo ha hecho con tigo habrá sido con Granger.

- NO!!! NO, no, nooooooooo- me derrumbé y me apoyé en la pared y me resbalé por ella hasta quedar tumbada en el suelo.

- Yo le quiero.

- Y yo también... pero es así, un () cabrón, y no le vas a hacer cambiar.

- Pensé que me quería... me lo decía, cada día, pero veo que todo eran mentiras, que sus palabras eran tonterías... para él... y a mi conmovía.

- Oh! Que bonito es el amor verdad! Pero cuando no te () joden.

- Si veo a ese imbécil le pienso arruinar la vida!!!- todo lo que decía estaba guiado por la ira.

- No te preocupes... como no este con migo y con nuestro hijo, se va a enterar,  trazaré un maléfico plan.

- Un momento- me paré a pensar- ¿qué hago yo contándote mi vida? Tu eres mi enemiga.

- Y yo la mía... pobretona.

Me salí del baño, iba a buscar a Hermione inmediatamente. Pero a pesar de buscarla y preguntar a todo el mundo durante 15 minutos, no desayuné, no la encontré. No sabía lo que hacer ni donde meterme, pero por lo pronto tenía que irme a clase.

Draco

Yo buscaba a Hermione desesperadamente, deseaba volverla a ver, sentirla a mi lado. Tan solo me desperté como salí de la sala común y enseguida fui al Gran Comedor a ver si estaba ella allí.

Pero... cuando entré en el...  oí a Leire discutiendo con Justin sobre Ginny, y mucha gente cuchicheando y riendo.

- Justin, no digas tonterías, Ginny no sale con Malfoy, y si tienes alguna duda, pregúntaselo a ella.

- Leire, no vaciles, todo el colegio lo sabe- murmuraban unos.__

- Si, es verdad.- decían otros. __

- QUE NO. QUE NO ESTA SALIENDO CON ELLA, SI MALFOY ES UN GILIPOLLAS, GINNY NO TIENE TAN MAL GUSTO, JOPE.__

La cobardía me invadió el cuerpo haciendo que las piernas me empezaran a temblar ligeramente. Por fin hablé.

- Pero como voy a salir yo con esa pobretona.- Y no me di cuenta, de que el Weasley me miraba desde la mesa Gryffindor  con cara de odio. Este se levantó y se acercó a mi con paso rápido con los puños apretados y los dientes chirriando y murmurando entre ellos "traidor"__

Se me acercó y me agarró por la corbata llevándome hacia atrás.

- Con que no tocaste a Hermione, con que querías a mi hermana, eh??

- Suéltame bicho mugriento- le dije.__

- ¿qué te suelte? ¿qué te suelte? Una ostia te voy a soltar, te dije que no la tocaras, te lo dije, ella es mía!!!__

- Ja! Ella no te quiere. Además, tu estas saliendo con Hannah.__

- Con Hannah, idiota, yo siempre he querido a Hermione, nunca he podido con nadie mas...__

- Pero no te quiere, iluso.__

- RON, MALFOY!! __

Nos giramos y el Weasley me soltó. Allí estaba ella, tan espléndida y preciosa como siempre, mi Granger...

- Hermione! ¿Como has dejado que este escorpión chupa sangre te haya tocado?

- Oye!__

- Ron... tu y yo, se acabó.- dijo suavemente mirando hacia el pelirrojo.__

- Pero, ¿cómo puedes olvidar todo tan rápido Hermione?- se le empezaron a encharcar los ojos, estaba a punto de llorar.__

- Llorica!!!!__

- Cállate- me corto el-¿cómo? ¡¿cómo?! __

- A veces para olvidar... hace falta alguien mas.... sé que es triste Ron... pero lo nuestro no funcionó y no pienso volver a intentarlo...

BUENO, ESPERO QUE DEJEN REVIEWWW Y SEAN BUENOS. PERO LO MAS IMPORTANTE QUE AUNQUE NO ME DEJEN REVIEW LES HAYA GUSTADO.

SOLO QUIRO SABERLO...

BYE!!!! Y QUE DISFRUTEN DE LAS VACACIONES NENES!!!!!


End file.
